


Hearth, Heart, and Space Dust

by generatingwings



Category: Stardust (2007), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Stardust, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, broganes, possibly, shiros is a blacksmith, some mild homophobia, star lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generatingwings/pseuds/generatingwings
Summary: *Please note I do not own any of the concepts or characters from either Stardust or Voltron*If a star fell would you wish upon it?  Would you be there to catch it when it crashes to the Earth?"If Keith thought that wishing on stars would change anything, he would stare at the sky every night. In Fact...that is what he believed and he did stare up at the sky from his perch on the roof every night,  tucked away and safe from the world waiting and hoping for a falling star to cross his path….""On occasion, Lance indulged himself in just being. Shining. Stretching and sending his light as far as he could. Paying little attention to earth and its inhabitants.Tuning out whatever his siblings were calling to one another. He floated blissfully around, shining. Being.  It was a worry free existence and he was happy. He could forget the struggles of the earth below.Until one day he couldn't. "
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, okay so this is my first fic (as you can see if you try to see my other works....there are none!) 
> 
> The klance stardust AU has been bouncing around in the back of my mind for around 2 years now so I am going to do my best to write it and get it out there into the world so that I can die peacefully. 
> 
> I would like to thank my betas Sky and Bitter (who is also the most wonderful and best editing pal ever)  
> and all the folks that have been giving me support to get this started!! 
> 
> I will warn upfront that if you enjoy this fic and cant wait for the next chapter to be released it wont be until around the second week of December because of some life stuff thats happening between now and then SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY

◈◈◈

_ ~Some say that the heart of a star shines the brightest in the darkest hours of the night… _

_ Others will say that the shine is only at its brightest when the star is alight with love~ _

* * *

_ In the cool breeze of night, not a sound but the rustling of pine needles against one another filled the air, a man bathed in moonlight watched the trail of white as a star streaked across the sky. With a smile he turned and with great effort pushed open a large cast iron door. _

_ “Mother..”he croaked, approaching a rag covered bed in a cavernous stone cathedral, a fine layer of dust clinging to every corner, “mother. Another star has fallen…” _

_ With a shiver the rags fell to the edges of the bed as a frail figure lifted itself slowly upright, stringy white hair falling around a sharp angled face as glowing eyes cracked open. Like a crack in stone, the ancient woman's mouth opened in a slow grin “good...let us split what remains of the last one and we shall set out to replenish our stock…” _

_ Nodding eagerly the man shuffled across the room to retrieve a small wooden box. Returning to the bedside he opened it, light shone out faintly as the woman grasped the contents and broke them apart, handing some to her son. The light flickered out as they both swallowed. Within the darkness their forms shed age to reveal a young man and a middle aged woman. As she rose, the woman wrapped one of the many rags around her squared shoulders and turned to the window “and now, Lotor, we will get our heart.” _

* * *

  
  


◈

_ If Keith thought that wishing on stars would change anything, he would stare at the sky every night. In Fact...that is what he believed and he did stare up at the sky from his perch on the roof every night, tucked away and safe from the world waiting and hoping for a falling star to cross his path…. _

◈

  
  


“Watch where you put your eyes son”, a man said, his grimy hand encircling Keith's wrist with a death-like grip and wrenching him closer. The smell of alcohol spilling out with his breath causing Keith to scrunch up his nose in poorly disguised disgust. The force of the man's grip had almost caused Keith to drop the serving tray he had been carefully balancing on his shoulder as he made his way through the tavern clearing tankards. Lip curling upwards in a sneer, the man nodded his head towards a younger man leaning against the wall a few yards away chatting drunkenly with one of the local girls,

“Or you'll lose ‘em. _ Boy _ .  _ Stay. Away.  _ from my son..” each word was punctuated by the man's grip tightening.

Keith bit his tongue and stared with a carefully blank face into the man’s angry one. It was the last shift at the local tavern, almost closing time and it wouldn't do if Keith got into yet  _ another _ fight with a customer. He couldn't trust himself to respond, not now, he was pretty sure he was about two steps away from being thrown to the curb based off the way he saw the Tavern owners' looks of disapproval increasing in severity each time Keith had a negative interaction with a customer. With partial anger, humiliation and indignation, Keith pulled himself away, neck burning with heat. He dutifully avoided looking across to where the man's son stood laughing and quickly made his way through the crowd towards the kitchen. 

The man and his son had come in earlier that evening, just a regular couple of hunters passing through on their seasonal hunt, as that type so often did, seeking food and drink while making jolly with the regulars. 

_ It wasn't Keith's fault that the son was a bit older and taller than himself and a bit nice to look at.  _

_ It wasn't Keith's fault that the man's son had offered Keith a mug of ale for a break when he caught Keith glancing at him as served tables, _

_ It wasn't Keith's fault the son was charismatic and charming.  _

_ It wasn't Keith's fault that he had felt inclined to say yes when the son had invited Keith to step outside to catch some fresh air and quench his thirst _

It just happened that ale wasn't the only thing he was thirsty for.

_ So in this case, especially, it's not Keith's fault that he enjoyed being pressed up against the side of the tavern under the shadow of the moon and kissed through shared laughter, _

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that things didn't get much further, they had been broken apart by the sound of laughing men exiting the tavern, drunkenly making their ways home. The son had apologized and patted down his hair where Keith had messed it up only moments previously. As he turned and went back into the tavern, Keith felt another chip of his chest cave away where hope had been kindled. 

Why did he even bother...it wasn't exactly  _ frowned upon _ for two men to interact with each other in such a way, but the only men Keith had seen in town court were his adopted brother, Shiro, and his fiance, Adam. None of the boys Keith had gone to school with had shown any interest in anyone but girls, which was why Keith only allowed his hopes to be raised when strangers passed through town. Each time Keith felt his chest grow a little bit more hollow when they gave him a small bit of hope only to choose to leave the town without him or to spend the night with a local girl instead. Usually things went smoothly and seemed promising right up until the guy would leave to get another drink and a local struck up a conversation and casually decided to point out Keith’s local history of being a “rowdy, unclaimed orphan”. It was humiliating, but what could he do, they were right. He didn't know where he came from and he had no status. Righting himself and fixing his expression he had returned to work after being left in the cool night air only to have caught a knowing look from the hunter's father before the door even closed behind him. 

_ It wasn't Keith's fault that no one wanted anything to do with someone without status or lineage. If the locals could maybe let go of his unknown lineage and past of getting into fights at school. If they for once would just stop instigating things, maybe it would give someone the chance to see that he was more than just a tavern assistant. He had to be... _

As the door to the kitchen closed behind him Keith let out a dejected sigh and leaned against the dirty counter, another day, another threat, another bit of hope snuffed out. He could deal with this. He has done this before. He breathed again. It's always some handsome stranger that Keith couldn't help but to stare at from the corner of his eyes while he worked and wondered what his chances were they didn't know of him yet, didn't know his background (or lack thereof), someone he could forget everything with for a while. Not everyone could be as lucky as his brother Shiro. With Shiro being the towns blacksmith, any signs of people disapproving of his courting another man was quickly culled. Everyone's respect for his position led them to not saying a word about his private life. Adam, Shiro's fiance, was the town's tailor. Previously a bright city dweller he had decided to bring his creative talents out to the more rural parts and found himself the love of his life along the way. All in all, even as Shiro's ward, Keith's lot in life was nowhere near so cozy. Keiths supposed ‘untrustworthy’ background, as the locals called it, followed Keith his entire life and they'd set about to warn everyone else off of him as well...

_ The town of Wall, where they lived, was a close knit, superstitious place, named after the ‘wall’;ancient, long and built of stacked stone and covered in moss where it stood over 6 feet high and ran the entire length of town.The wall was shrouded in mystery.Along its entire stretch (to which apparently there was no end) there exists only one known section that has fallen in, allowing for people to cross. This crumbled section of wall stood guarded by a designated guard, to prevent anyone from crossing over to the otherside. Local legend said that strange things happened on the other side of the wall, strange and dangerous magic. These claims were only reinforced by many spooked sightings recounted by the guard to anyone that deemed to walk too near the breach. Given the town's location and its nature, it was easy to sow mistrust and wariness among the locals and ever since Keith's youth he felt the ramifications of the town's mistrustful nature. _

The first few years of his life were spent pleasantly, his Ma kept him as isolated as possible from the rest of the town for some unknown reason. He grew up playing in a field of flowers behind their two story cottage house on the edge of town with little to no interaction with the neighbors children (their parents always pulled them inside whenever Keith would toddle over to the fence to ask them if they wanted to play). With Shiro being a good 10 years older than him, the two were often left alone together while Ma managed the family's store. Keith can honestly say looking back that he was the happiest he'd ever been. He had no idea at the time what Ma and Shiro were trying to keep from him. All he knew was love, the safety of home and the warmth of the hearth that they sat around each night as Ma told them stories. 

At the age of 8 Keith was enrolled in school along with children of a similar age from all over town. On his first day Shiro and Keith left for the town center together, a kiss from Ma on each of their cheeks. Keith hadn’t understood why Shiro's hand was so tight around him the entire walk there. Nor did he understand why Shiro stood with Keith off to the side of the entrance while the other children arrived, not letting him interact. Only after the teacher requested all the students to enter and take their seats did Keith start to understand. The class went around and gave their introductions, their names, and what family they belonged to. When it got to Keiths turn and he proudly said his family were the local florists a bunch of snickering broke out. His smile fading, he looked around in confusion at the class's reaction. Turning to look at the teacher his question died on his lips at the sight of her disapproving face and the harsh purse of her lips ``I highly discourage lying in my school Keith.” she had said turning to the next student. Utterly bewildered and upset since he hadn’t lied, Keith sank back into his chair and remained quiet through the rest of the introductions.

At break when they were allowed to go out and play, Keith approached a loud boy named James, asking him if he could join James and his friends to play. Without provocation he was shoved over into the mud where he blinked up in bewilderment at James, “no! You can't play with us! No one wants to play with you, you dirty foundling!” James said sneering, kicking dirt at Keith as the group turned away, leaving Keith to cry as he was finally overwhelmed by all the emotions of the day. When class ended and Keith emerged from the school building Shiro was there waiting for him right by the entrance with lines of worry on his young face that deepend when he saw Keith's muddy and tear streaked appearance. Once home Keith broke down crying again clinging to Ma’s lap in front of the hearth. 

He recounted to her and Shiro how the boys had treated him, James calling him dirty and a foundling, how the teacher had called him a liar and ignored him when he tried to tell her about James pushing him into the mud, how for the rest of class James and his friends kept throwing little pieces of chalk at him from across the room. It was then, wrapped in the arms of his family that the last vestige of his peaceful life was squashed to nothing. 

“I wasn’t lying Ma! Why would she say that? Why were the kids so mean? What even is a foundling? I'm not one am I?” He sniffled into her skirts as Ma carded her fingers gently through his hair, tucking the freshly washed strands behind his ear. 

“Keith, my son, my beautiful boy.I have something to tell you.” Shiro leaned against him, wrapping an arm around him in support as Ma explained to him what a foundling was and why it was something viewed as a bad thing that was bad to be by most people. 

He wasn't Ma’s real son. Shiro wasn't his real big brother. He learned about the history of the ancient stone wall he had been warned to stay away from and how that was where he had been found, resting in a woven basket on the town side of the wall. He was an orphan.His lineage was unknown. His birth mother couldn’t keep him for some reason and no one knew who she was. Most likely he was a foundling, maybe given up because of his dark purple eyes. Ma told him he was special,that his presence was a gift brought to her by the ancient wall’s guard 7 years ago, she couldn't imagine why his mother had given up one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen.. She explained some of the things the townspeople might say about Keith, that his being found near the wall meant he was from the other side, that he was an unwanted foundling but that he shouldn’t listen to them. He was wanted, he was loved, he had a family. Keith would grow up to make his own place in this world in their little town of Wall. That night he fell asleep at the hearth, exhausted from crying and from trying to wrap his young mind around the implications of what his Ma told him.

  
  


5 years later and Keith had done his best to keep to himself, keep his head down and stay out of trouble. He ignored the names:  _ orphan, wall boy, freak, outsider, foundling  _ and the other various forms of harm his classmates decided to throw his way. He tamped down on his anger, he didn't react to the townspeople's treatment of him, he simply noticed how they didn’t dare bother him when Shiro or his mother were with him. But then one day Ma fell ill. Shiro was called back from the neighboring town where he was apprenticing with a blacksmith to help take care of Keith and the shop as Ma’s health quickly declined. The night she passed away Keith and Shiro sat at the cold hearth together. Shiro cried and promised Keith he would do his best as his guardian now and not to worry. The next day in school James cornered him in the yard during break:

“Hey I heard Shiro's mom died. Did you curse her or something dirty foundling? Huh?”

Keith's vision swam as he lunged forward, the next thing he knew he was being pulled off of a bloody faced James and being sent home early. Instead of returning home and adding to Shiro’s burdens, Keith ran to the wall and sat against it to cry. Taking comfort in the softness of the moss.

From that day onwards Keith began to react to James and the others, getting in fist fights and starting some himself. More often than not he returned home to Shiro scraped and bruised and bleeding. He mastered the art of sneaking past Shiro and up onto the roof where he would cry alone and wait for Shiro to start shouting for dinner, only to return back up to watch the stars afterwards.By the time Keith finished schooling, Shiro had a large streak of white hair framing the side of his face. Shiro was forced over the last 3 years of Keith's education to continuously smooth things over for Keith with the townspeople and the school while simultaneously transforming the family shop to a thriving blacksmith business. Thus continued the trend of Keith's life sucking and his spiral of self loathing. 

After finishing school Shiro set about teaching Keith more properly how to manage his anger now that he was home all the time. He also helped him get the first in a slew of jobs that would scatter throughout Keith's life for the next three years. Presently Keith had put the work in and the results had shown that he had now grown into what would be considered a respectable young man if not for his status. No longer did he get into fights with the boys his age, nor did he react rudely to the townspeople's attitudes when Shiro wasn’t around (...usually). He could only hope one day to earn a place with the townspeople but, as luck would have it, they would never give him a chance. This point was only driven home as Keith's train of thought was interrupted by the tavern owner brusquely slamming the door to the kitchen open and turning to Keith with an exasperated expression. 

◈

Losing his job was just a matter of time Keith thought to himself as he trudged home, the cool of the night made Keith pull his arms in closer to his body as he skirted around the edge of town. His thin vest didn't do much to keep him warm where it layered on top of his white linen shirt. It had been difficult for him to hold down a job at any of the shops, or as a stable hand, and he definitely couldn't apply to be the wall guard (for obvious reasons). People either started avoiding the business he worked at due to his presence or in this specific instance: an out of towner that had no issue with voicing how much he didn't appreciate Keith's wandering eyes (quite a bit of exaggeration in Keith's opinion), and how inappropriate those eyes were to be wandering to another man(people from outside of town apparently weren't as  _ okay _ with men courting each other as Keith thought). 

One too many fights and accusations (honestly, it was ridiculous ) just because of existing, yet here he is, still existing. Apparently this out of towner's complaint that Keith had an attitude that didn't  _ sit well with him  _ was the final straw for the tavern keeper who had always seemed to like Keith a little bit more than some of his past employers.It stung that it was his last chance at this particular job and he hadn't known it. He had worked so hard to stay out of trouble. To try to make people like him. Even when he seemed to have succeeded it seemed like there was always someone there, ready to point out why he didn't belong and couldn't be there. He just didn’t know how much more he could take disappointing Shiro.

The smell of fresh bread wafted over him as he trudged through the side door to the house, hoping to avoid any needling conversations. Just his luck, Shiro sat at the kitchen table working on sketches for a new project. Looking up from his work, Shiro's forehead furrowed in concern as he turned his attention back to his drawing. 

“What are you doing home so early?”

Kicking the door shut behind him, Keith pulled a chair out from the table and sank into it across from Shiro. “ I got fired.” 

The sound of sketching stopped and Keith looked up to find Shiro watching him, “what happened?” 

Leaning back with a defeated sigh, Keith tried to pinpoint exactly why, “I don't know Shiro, the same reason as always. I don't belong here, no one wants me here a-and I don't know what else to do” it was true, he felt the heat of shame color his cheeks but he did not lower his gaze. No one wanted him in town, Keith was out of options. That was the last available job Keith could take.

“That's not true Keith...maybe I could go talk to the tavern owner, he's never given me any trouble before, I'm sure we could work something ou-” the reality of the situation was finally starting to dawn on Keith and he straightened up, slamming his hands down on the table before Shiro could finish 

“No.” he said curtly, “ thanks shiro but, I’m not a child anymore. You can't just keep using your position to get the townspeople to keep me around. They aren’t going to change.I'll figure something out..I just..I need some time to think..Ill find another job somewhere, don't worry, I’ll start looking at the neighboring towns next week” 

Standing from the table and ignoring Shiro's concern, he walked through the house to his room on the second floor. Stripping his vest off and tossing it on his bed, Keith crossed the room to the window and pushed it outwards. With practiced grace he climbed out onto the roof, ascending to the highest point where it flattened out between chimneys. Lying down he stared up at the stars, the cold air unphasing him as he the cold dread of his future consumed his mind.

◈

It could have been a few minutes or a few hours but eventually Keith heard the telltale signs of someone far less agile climbing the side of the roof. With a sigh he sat himself up and looked over the edge. 

Shiro grinned weakly at him and held out a hand “Help an old man out?” 

Leaning down, Keith helped pull Shiro up next to him, noticing Shiro's other hand was clutching a parchment wrapped parcel. Crossing his legs and scooting over Keith returned to looking up at the sky letting Shiro settle in and waiting for him to speak first. 

“Hey...”

“Hey.” 

Keith looked at Shiro who had decided to sit facing him. Holding out the parcel Shiro offered Keith a weak smile again “I think it's time I gave this to you.”

Taking the parcel from Shiro, Keith turned it over in his hands, it was about a foot long and seemed to be pretty old if the discoloring of the parchment was anything to tell by. In thin scrawling black writing across the top of the parcel was his own name. 

“It's...it's from your mother,”Shiro said hesitantly. 

Shock rippled through Keith and he almost dropped the parcel. 

“It was in the basket with you when the guard brought you here, Ma and I, we never opened it. but..I think maybe you should open it before your birthday...Ma always said that I would know the right time to give it to you and I think that now might be the time.” shock and betrayal started to rise up Keith's throat and he couldn't conceal his hurt from Shiro even if he wanted to. 

“All this time…” he said through gritted teeth as he gripped the parcel,”all the years of insults and struggles I've had because I had no title or lineage and you've held onto this thing that could've given us some sort of idea where I was from and who my family was!” his voice rose the longer he spoke and he felt bad watching Shiro lean back from him, guilt and hurt painting the older man's face. “AND YOU DIDN'T THINK! TO JUST READ IT! Who were you two to decide that'' forgetting the parcel in his rage Keith stood up fast, dropping it to the roof as he turned to leave.

“WAIT ! listen Keith!” Shiro scrambled to catch the parcel, “ There was a letter with it! I wanted to open it sooner! I wanted to tell you but the letter said that under no circumstances could you know anything about your family until you were of age and I swear I was going to give it to you first thing next week when we celebrated. Ma said we had to follow the letter’s instructions. Please Keith. Just...just sit down and we can open it together. I'm sorry. I know how important this is but ,Ma and I, we love you and if whoever left you at the wall said it wasn't safe for you then I wanted to keep you safe…”

The fight drained out of him as Keith sank back down to face Shiro.  _ Shiro had suffered almost as much as Keith had, of course he wouldn't intentionally hurt Keith. _ Taking the parcel back he carefully opened the wax seal to reveal a half burnt black candle wrapped with another parchment secured to it with twine. Writing in the same scrawling black script as on the outside of the parcel read crisply once Keith got the parchment unfurled: 

_ “Keith, _

__ __ _ My son. I cannot wait to meet you. I am sorry that I could not watch you grow.  _

__ _ Fate has landed me in a situation that has rendered it impossible for you to be with me.  _

__ _ Light this candle and think of me and it will bring us together. All will be explained when  _

__ _ we are reunited.  _

_All of my love,_

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Your mother” _

“...:” Silently handing the parchment to Shiro, Keith studied the candle, unsure of how to feel.

“Huh.” Shiro let out a huff of breath and looked at Keith “well….that could've been more informative, they do say that there's unexplained magic on the other side of the wall, maybe you just have to light it and find out...that is, if you want to?” 

_ Did he want to? _ He guessed he did. Keith shrugged in response. What did he have to lose? He had no job, no prospective job that would allow him to say in town, his love life was apparently non-existent and if the candle thing didn't work and someone had just left it with him as one last sick joke before they passed the burden of his existence onto another person then….well….Keith sort of expected that from the universe at that point. 

Out of the corner of his eye Keith spotted a bright light streaking across the sky. He looked up with Shiro to see that a star was falling. Stealing himself as the light kissed the horizon and disappeared he lifted the candle and turned to face Shiro. 

“Okay…” he said under his breath then with more resolve he said “do you have a light?” 

With a nod Shiro fumbled in his vest pocket and pulled out a match, striking it on the roof. The flickering light from the match illuminated Shiro's face, his previous franticness had been replaced with slight apprehension and relief. Keith wished he hadn’t yelled earlier.  _ I’ll apologize when we go back inside. _

The two exchanged a look and Keith held the candle up higher between them for Shiro to light. As the flame engulfed the wick Keith did his best to focus on the idea of an unknown woman and put his faith in the luck of fallen stars. The light of the candle grew brighter until both men had to shield their eyes, the light surged suddenly and then...Keith was falling.

  
  
  


◈◈◈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> for further understanding of what a foundling is check out this here website: https://foundlingmuseum.org.uk/about/our-history/what-is-a-foundling/  
> definition of foundling for google:  
> an infant that has been abandoned by its parents and is discovered and cared for by others. (some cases of abandonment were due to birth defects and children born out of wedlock)


	2. Falling Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn't have a chance to write this but SURPRISE I was too eager to write it (especially Lance's POV) and so...the second chapter is up! woo!
> 
> Many thanks to Bitter for helping to make the dialogue and everything flow smoother. You're my exfoliater (TT__TT) <3

◈◈◈

* * *

_ Wind whipped loudly outside a tall tower decorated with gargoyles. Inside the single room that comprised the entire top level of the tower, there sat four people around a bed. No one made eye contact. No one made a sound. Each had their head bowed respectfully towards the bed as the dying man within murmured weakly to the doctor leaning over his bed. The doctor nodded and kneeled, aiding the man into a sitting position. Looking up, the four men stood and knelt by the foot of the bed.  _

__ _ “Sire”, said a man whose single arm rested eagerly on his knee, fingers clenching. “Have you decided which of us generals is to rule?” _

_ The king's eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the man, the gaze swept across the four men at his bed as silence bore down upon them. “Yes, Sendak, I have…” _

_ Sendak, grinned with pleasure. The men on either side of him had varying reactions of surprise while the fourth man had yet to move an inch.  _

_ Continuing, the king lifted a ruby encrusted blade from the bed beside him and held it up for the four to see and addressed them from left to right. _

_ “Zarkon, Kolivan, Sendak, Thace. My most trusted generals. You have helped me greatly over the years looking after the empire, especially after my beloved daughter was lost. You have each done an admirable job, and with my daughter not here to ascend the throne, I have only one option left to decide the next ruler.”  _

_ Releasing the blade to allow it to float above the bed, the king looked each of the men in the eyes before saying,” Whomever can return this blade to its rightful form will be the next ruler of the Galran empire and all of the realm of Stormhold.”  _

_ As the blade shot towards the open window the king slumped back in the bed, the last vestiges of magic leaving his body lifeless. Sendak made a grab for the blade as it streaked by but to no avail...the blade's rubies shimmered as it disappeared into the night sky... _

* * *

◈

Lance knew he was a fool, his siblings frequently told him so, but he was  _ in love _ with love. His favorite (well his  _ only _ ) pastime was staring down at the Earth’s surface and watching the humans go about their lives; falling in love over and over again. He watched love triangles form (the  _ d.r.a.m.a.  _ of it all), long lost lovers who reunited years and years after having lost all hope of seeing each other again. He loved the affectionate displays of flowers and tender kisses but he also knew that sometimes love hurt...

He had seen it happen in those love triangles, where the third party wound up hurt, cast aside, unwanted, unseen, uncared for by the one they loved. Some of those cast aside had reacted in violence and he had shied away, cowering behind his hands to avoid witnessing their fury. Others had acted in despair and heartbreak, their grief so strong that he watched them wilt into a shadow of their former selves, some even losing their lives to their broken heart. And then others, smiled.

Lance liked to think he fell in love with each and every soft smile these broken hearted humans gave. They smiled as they watched the one they loved be with another. Lance's heart ached all the more watching them in the days after, as they went about as if nothing happened. Then, in rare moments, they let a sign of their suffering through. A stray tear. A sad smile. It all  _ twisted _ Lance’s insides up in pain and regret for them. If only they had bestowed their love on someone who would _ return _ it. Those unrequited loves were the hardest for Lance to watch, even harder than those ending in violence. 

Yet, he could never turn his gaze away. Having never loved nor been loved, he had no idea how they  _ did it _ . How these humans could respond with such calm, serenity and soft sadness to something that he'd seen drive others to madness. When it got to be too much he would spin and breathe in the comfort of the cold and the shine of his siblings around him. He’d remind himself of all the lives he’d seen over the centuries and the happy endings that took place. He would reach out to his siblings and discuss the latest love he had witnessed and would listen in turn to what the others had seen on Earth.

On occasion, Lance indulged himself in just being. Shining. Stretching and sending his light as far as he could. Paying little attention to earth and its inhabitants.Tuning out whatever his siblings were calling to one another. He floated blissfully around, shining. Being. It was a worry free existence and he was happy. He could forget the struggles of the earth below. 

Until one day he couldn't. 

◈

On an evening just like any other, Lance awoke. Shining brightly, he stretched his arms over his head as he rotated away from the Earth. The sound of his siblings clamoring made him bring his hands to his eyes, trying to speed his process of waking up, and then _ Pain... _

_ Pain like he had never felt before. _

_ Burning and coursing over his back, radiating from a single point. _

__

Curling in on himself, Lance cried out as he swung wildly in the sky. His momentum threw him out of his careful never changing place in the heavens. Casting him down through the Earth’s atmosphere. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out from the pain and shock, unheard in the roar of the sound of his own fall. Farther and farther away from his home, he reached out as he fell. The sound of his siblings' alarm faded as he grew closer and closer to the small planet they all dutifully watched over from far above.

◈

Blinking his eyes open, Lance did his best to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of his head and the stinging ache of his back. His hands twitched against something solid and his whole body flinched. Reflexively he shot up in alarm only to curl in on himself again. Immediately he toppled back onto the surface, whimpering as the pain from his back wracked through his body once more. 

Slowly, he unwound his arms from about his head to peer around at his surroundings. He found himself lying on a cold dark surface at the bottom of a charred black pit. Trees smoldered in the background and his fingers came away from the ground with a fine black dusting of ash. As he rubbed the ash between his fingers, he started to piece together what had happened. 

He looked up to stare at the night sky where his siblings shone brightly in distress. Holding in a sob, Lance brought his arms down to hold his chest, holding himself together. He clutched at himself, fearing the newfound gravity would be strong enough to finally rip him apart where he felt himself tearing at the seams.

What was he going to do? He was alone. He was on Earth of all places! Not to mention, he was injured...wait...had someone done this intentionally? Lance had heard of stars falling before but he couldn’t recall if that was because someone had knocked them out of the sky..and Lance, he had  _ definitely _ been knocked out of it. 

Struggling to his knees, Lance pulled himself together. Now was not the time to lose his cool. Sure, he was on Earth and had no idea how to get home, but if he was here because someone had brought him here then maybe he should try to focus more on that for now. Whoever did this probably didn’t have good intentions. He couldn’t imagine why someone would go about knocking  _ him _ out of the sky. 

Reaching over his shoulder, Lance attempted to gauge the extent of his injury. He nimbly touched the fabric of his silver robe to find it stiff and charred, yet still intact. Creeping his fingers under the singed fabric he felt his skin sting from the contact. It felt raw and tears threatened to escape again as he withdrew his hand. There was no blood, so that was something to be thankful for at least, although it did nothing to quell his continued panic. Standing at last, Lance released a long stuttering breath as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Something bright red shone on the other side of the pit, catching his attention. 

Cautiously, Lance made his way over to the shining object, legs wobbling as they threatened to fall out from underneath him with each step. Finally, he sank back to the ground again to pick up the object. 

A blade; short and elegant, dressed in a fine leather sheath gleamed at him under the moonlight. The dark red of the sheath and the intricately designed handle with its large encrusted rubies entranced Lance as he slid the blade out of its sheath to see carvings glowing purple in the dark grey metal. He wondered.  _ Could this have been what knocked him out of the sky...? _

A noise snapped Lance out of his reverent study. Quickly, he slid the blade into its sheath with a satisfying snick, storing it in his robe. Not a second later, a loud whooshing filled the crater and a heavy weight flew into him, knocking him down.

Crying out in pain, Lance landed heavily on his back again. His eyes clenched shut as he grit his teeth against the waves of pain. Whatever had landed on him shifted its weight before removing itself from him entirely. 

“I am so sorry, are you alright?” A gravelly voice said from above.

Wincing against the pain, Lance let out a low groan and pushed himself up on his elbows. Rolling his head to the side as he angled his body away from the stranger. “Oh yeah…” he seethed. “Oh yeah. Sure. I am  _ totally _ fine. Thanks for dropping in buddy” . 

Grabbing the hilt of the blade in his robe, Lance turned towards the voice. His grip loosened on the blade as he took in the disheveled appearance of a handsome young man looming over him. Donned in a white linen shirt that draped across his broad shoulders the young man had thick dark hair that brushed his chin as he tilted his head at an angle to survey Lance. Lance stilled, his features relaxing as the striking man's eyes swept over his body, finally coming to a rest on his own.  _ He had never known that humans could have such beautiful eyes... _

The man grunted and sat back on his knees. “So...are you okay?” he asked again. 

It took a moment for Lance to respond, he couldn't tell if the man was angry or concerned based on the furrowing of his brow.  _ What was with that face? _

“Uh……yes?”  _ Why was his voice squeaky? _

“Great.”

Before Lance could say anything else the man stood abruptly and started to walk towards the edge of the crater. Lance gaped.

“UH. Where exactly are you going?!” He exclaimed (thankfully less squeaky), sitting upright.  _ Who knocks someone over and then just leaves? Surely they have manners on Earth _

The man rubbed his chin with a hand while tucking the other under his arm, hesitating before beginning to pace around the outskirts. 

Lance watched incredulously.  _ Were all humans like this? Did he even hear Lance? _

“The name’s Lance!” He called as he watched the man’s pacing. “L-A-N-C-E!” At his shout, the strange man turned his head towards Lance before approaching again.

“Lance.” He said, crouching back down to be on eye level with Lance. 

“Yes. Remembered me, have you? The beautiful man you knocked over a few moments ago? Care to explain what you are doing and why  _ by the gods _ you decided to land on me?!” 

Red creeped into the other man's cheeks. “I didn't decide to do anything! I lit this candle and it was supposed to bring me to my mother, apparently... _ I didn't think it would do anything at al-”  _ He held up what seemed to be the remains of a Babylon candle. 

Hope like he’d never experienced before bubbled up in Lance’s chest. Eagerly, he shifted his weight forward to get a better look. “That’s a Babylon candle!!” 

“...a bubbling candle?” The handsome stranger made a face. 

“A  _ bubbling _ candle…” Lance repeated incredulously.”Don't tell me you don't know when you literally just used one!” Lance grinned in amusement. “Listen...If you give me the candle I won’t tell anyone that you called it that. Or that you attacked me. We can call it even.” 

Smirking, Lance held his hand out expectantly. 

The man glowered at him and tucked the candle back into his shirt, knocking a piece of parchment to the ground. The red was creeping up to the tips of the man's ears now. “I did  _ not _ attack you. I might need this in an emergency. There’s no way I'm giving it to a  _ stranger. _ ” 

Scoffing, Lance reached over and picked up the parchment to hand back to the man. “Hardly a stranger, I've already introduced myself, whereas, you ‘ _ sir stranger’ _ have not.” 

A small silver chain fell from the parchment to the ground between them. Snatching the chain up the man secured it to his wrist. 

“My name’s Keith.” The man,  _ no...Keith,  _ said as he stood up again. Brushing his hair behind his ear, he asked, “Have you seen a star anywhere? I think this might be where one fell...it popped into my head as I lit the candle so that must be what brought me to this crater.” He turned once again to survey the crater. He gestured to the smoking trees, excitement rising in his voice “I mean...look at that! This has to be where it fell!”

Raising his eyebrows, Lance looked up at Keith who was looking back at him eagerly. _ Cute,  _ Lance thought _. _ “Oh, a star you say...'' Keith nodded. Struggling to his feet, Lance continued on, smirking. “Well...I think you might be right...in fact...it looks like just a few feet that way is where the star fell after being knocked unceremoniously from the sky.” He gestured behind him. “And then over here,” he pointed to where Keith fell, “Was where an idiot that doesn’t even know what a ‘bubbling’ candle is knocked it over. Again.  _ As if it hadn’t already been through enough today. _ ” 

Keith's eyes widened and he took a step back “Yo-you’re the star?” 

Lance’s grin fell and he pouted as he rested his hands gingerly on his hips, trying not to wobble. “And what’s so shocking about that?” 

“Nothing!” Keith spat. “ Just, ya know, didn’t think the star would be a person is all…maybe a bit more, I dunno, shiny? White fire maybe?” His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Sighing, Lance looked up at the sky. He could still hear the faint cries of distress coming from his siblings. It set him on edge. “Yeah, well sorry to disappoint.” 

Keith shifted awkwardly on his feet, his face returning to its earlier unreadable expression. Rubbing his arm with one hand, he glanced over his shoulder towards the singed woods. “Well, in all honesty, I wasn’t expecting the candle to actually work, so it can’t be so far fetched that a star is a person. I was supposed to use it to see my mother….Since you're a star...do you know where the closest town is? Maybe you saw one as you fell?”

Lance tried to reign in his need to be sarcastic. “Sure Keith, I really took the time to enjoy myself and look around as I  _ FELL. FROM. THE. SKY.”  _ Wrapping his arms around himself, Lance shuddered, remembering his fall. 

“Look.” Keith sighed, “ I'm sorry you got knocked out of the sky but there isn’t much I can do for you. I have to find my mother. There’s someone back home I need to get back to that’s probably already worried out of his mind. I don’t think he thought this would  _ actually _ work either…” 

It was Keith's turn to look up at the stars with longing. 

A hollow ache unrelated to his physical pain radiated from Lance’s chest. This was an unprecedented scenario for him. Never in all of his years did he think he would be anything but up in the sky. Now, here he was. On Earth. With a human. Getting to watch up close the beginning of yet another one of those (he could predict the tale at this point) adventurous love stories. Maybe this was what he got for taking too much interest in the love lives of humans and not paying attention enough to the rest of the universe's events. 

He was trapped here. Unless Keith somehow decided to give him the candle. Which based on the fact they're strangers, he doubted it would ever happen. He might never see his family again. Sure, he could _ see them _ but now he wasn't reveling in their fellow scrutiny of the universe, he was under it. The cries of their alarm had long since faded from his ears and he hadn't even noticed, having been so distracted earlier when talking with Keith. 

Suddenly tired, Lance sank back to the ground. His headache was coming back. The pain from where the blade had smacked into his back throbbed under his singed robe. What was he going to do……

Before he sank too deep into his thoughts--stars had a tendency to do so for a decade or two--a shadow fell over his vision, pulling him out of his inner spiral. Keith stood over him, a look of clear concern on his face. 

“Did the fall hurt you?” He asked, seemingly accepting the reality of a world in which traveling by candlelight and stars being people was common.

Nodding, Lance angled himself slightly so that his singed back was once again exposed to the man. A sound left Keith, a huff of breath or maybe he sucked it in?  _ Hearing someone actually breathe was strange… _

A pale hand entered Lance’s vision, delicate yet strong fingers extended towards him.

Looking at it, Lance furrowed his eyebrows “What?” 

“Come on, we can find the closest town together and I can make sure you get that properly looked at. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to take care of a burn like that.” 

As understanding crept over Lance, he noticed a warm glow emanating from behind Keith. The sun…..The Earth's star was rising in the horizon. Lance had never seen it like this before and he had to fight to keep his eyes open as he took Keith's hand and let him pull him to his feet. 

◈◈

Keith had just helped the star to its feet when the man suddenly collapsed against him. At first he wasn't sure if it had died or not, now being able to see the scorch mark covering the entirety of the man's back (he thought it was just a part of the robes design before) but then he felt a soft breath against his neck and realized what had happened. As the sky lightened he hoisted the limp body of the young man over his shoulder and carefully made his way out of the crater and into the woods. 

◈◈

After almost an entire day of walking--he took a few breaks here and there: to drink from what he hoped was clean water in running streams and to stretch-- with the deadweight of a man on his shoulders, Keith was starting to get tired. 

Years of working under different employers that required heavy lifting meant that the lifting and carrying wasn't much of a problem. He had built the proper strength and endurance. However, unlike those jobs where he was carrying say a sack of silent potatoes, or even, multiple sacks of silent heavy flour,they all had one thing in common. They were  _ silent. _

On a normal day in the village Keith had maybe one or two conversations max, and usually they were with Shiro. Occasionally there was the rare day passers through would make the time to talk with him. 

But Lance. 

_ Lance. _

He had  _ not stopped _ talking since he woke up a few hours ago, when the sun started to set. He asked Keith every question he could think of. Keith had no idea where he was even getting them from. He didn't see why the star needed to know any of these things anyways. How was Keith supposed to know all of the different types of trees they passed? Keith didn't spend his free time observing squirrels--which apparently escaped Lance's notice while he was up in the sky. So  _ no _ , Lance, he  _ didn’t  _ know why they wagged their tails like dogs yet did not want humans to approach them. 

Honestly, it was a bit too much for Keith. 

He didn’t mind the talking but it was overwhelming. Especially when combined with the reminder of the other man’s closeness, as his breath fanned out against Keith’s ear in excitement at the start of each new question. Unlike earlier, when Keith found himself straddling the man, he couldn't escape to the other side of a crater to hide the blush creeping up the back of his neck. He tried to keep his focus on the deer trail they were following and not the ethereal man clinging to his back. 

_ That was easier said than done… _

Unlike a regular person's hair, which typically would be solid color with maybe some strands of varying color (or like Shiro with a shock of white hair), Lance’s bright brown hair lightened at the tips to an almost orange color. As if though the star's hair was constantly being bathed in the red of a setting sun. 

And his eyes. 

Gosh. 

Keith couldn’t deal with how direct and focused Lance's eyes were when he looked at him. The brilliant blue boring into his soul, trying to see everything that was there to see. It set Keith's nerves on edge in all sorts of ways he wasn't sure how he felt about. 

One thing he knew for sure was that if he didn’t sleep soon himself, he wouldn’t be able to control his temper with the talkative man. 

They had walked for miles and he had seen no sign of a road, or a town. He knew Shiro was probably just as surprised as he was that the candle had actually worked (lucky for Shiro, he was probably still safe at home). Keith knew he shouldn't stress out but he hated to worry Shiro and he had just yelled at him...he didn't get a chance to apologize. Now, who knew how long it would take him to get back home to tell his brother sorry. That he didn’t resent him for not opening the ‘gift’ his mother left him. 

It just didn't sit well with him. Shiro may not have been upset about Keith's sudden disappearance, he had some warning at least thanks to the contents of the note. But what Keith wanted most in the moment was to clearly apologize to Shiro. When he was younger, he would yell and cry and storm out and then come back hours later to apologize. Nowadays, he rarely got frustrated with Shiro. But when he did, he  _ always _ said he was sorry for overreacting immediately after. If he didnt, he knew the guilt would eat him alive, as it was now. 

He knew Shiro felt guilty he could never shield Keith from the way the world viewed him. Keith knew in his heart that Ma and Shiro meant well by putting their trust in this stranger--Keith wouldn't have--when they read the note from the woman who abandoned him for a seemingly important reason. They truly believed a faceless stranger had the best intentions for Keith. Look where that got him. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being tossed about by the universe with no control of his own life. 

Now here he was. In the woods. Lost. Alone. Grumpy. With a very talkative,  _ not at all annoying,  _ injured star on his back. 

“...and do you think that maybe the chipmunks and the squirrels are friends? Or maybe they hate each other and are secretly at war but you haven't noticed because apparently humans don't take notice of anything outside of their own lives? Or maybe the squirrels like only specific trees and the chipmunks like other types of trees?” Lance's voice murmured in his ear like a steady stream of consciousness.

Sighing, Keith stopped walking as the trail widened into a small clearing between some of the largest pine trees he had ever seen. “Lance, I know that this is ‘mid-morning’ for you, but I need to rest…” 

Growing quiet, Lance patted Keith's shoulders as a sign to let him down. Slowly, Keith set Lance down then helped him to rest against the base of one of the larger trees. 

“I’m sorry, and thank you Keith.” Lance’s eyes grew distant as Keith stretched his aching shoulders and yawned. “I know you’re in a hurry to get back to someone... Please, go on without me. I'll be fine right here.” Saying this, Lance settled back contentedly against the tree, sending a small smile Keith's way. 

Keith felt his stomach tie itself into a small knot. The thought of leaving Lance alone...It didn’t sit right with Keith. Though Lance was a stranger, Keith could never leave someone so obviously helpless alone and defenseless. Besides, he told the man he would get him help and that was the main task Keith was focusing on at the moment. “I really don’t mind helping you out.” He said, furrowing his brows. “And who knows what lives in these woods. It would make more sense if I could sleep for a little bit then we continued on.” 

Lance stretched his arms out and then over his head before crossing them and leaning against the tree. “Look, Keith. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not going to be much help. I’m not going to be able to protect you while you sleep. You’ll go much faster without me, so why not carry on for a bit and see if you can find a road then come back. Once we find a road there will be somewhere nearby we can both rest and go our separate ways.”

Keith tried to think of some way to argue. He really was worried but he did have to get back as soon as he could so Shiro wouldn’t think he died...Lance was right. Rest could happen later. He would be able to move pretty quickly and be able to return just as quickly. Lance wouldn’t be alone for long… 

“Fine.” He said begrudgingly. “I'll go find a road but don’t do anything too strenuous while I'm gone.” Keith tried to convey the importance of this through his tone but he wasn’t sure the star was listening to him. 

Lance just chuckled, somehow relaxed even more against the tree and winked.“Don't worry about me handsome. I’ll be waiting right here.”

Keith’s shoulders tensed as he grumbled and turned away, heat burning up his neck as he stalked off into the woods once again to find a road, this time alone.

◈◈

With Keith gone, Lance had nothing to do but wait. 

Think and….wait. 

The smirk had long faded from his face as he stared up through the pine branches at his siblings, sparkling above. He really did believe it was a good idea to send Keith away. It hadn’t escaped Lance’s notice that Keith was getting worn out. 

Lance had done his best to keep Keith distracted by chattering on more than he normally would. But also he was genuinely interested in the answers to some of the questions he was asking. He had spent far too much time observing humans and really hadn't noticed the whole chipmunk and squirrel thing…He just...felt bad. 

He was scared and exhausted when Keith offered his help. Though Lance couldn’t refuse, it occurred to him that he shouldn’t be bothering a random human. Especially one with his own problems to deal with... Keith himself admitted he couldn’t help Lance beyond finding somewhere for him to rest and getting his back looked at. 

In a way, Lance supposed that was the reality of the situation….

Even if Keith changed his mind and gave him the candle, he was still injured…

Would his recovery be slow or fast? Painless or excruciating? He had no idea. A star’s shine destroyed anything flying too close normally so he had never heard of anyone injured or in recovery up in the sky. Lance couldn’t go home yet. 

Keith on the other hand. Keith had to get home. He had someone waiting for him. Someone worried about him. 

Lance knew that story. 

He had become one of the many obstacles that kept long lost lovers from finding each other. He was just adding to the list of things slowing Keith down on his journey. Because apparently Kieth was just too nice to abandon him. 

Lance closed his eyes. 

It hurt to see his siblings and to not be able to speak with them. He much preferred watching the humans love stories unravel below him rather than participate in one with this  _ awful _ feeling of being in the way. 

A tree branch rustled nearby and Lance’s eyes snapped open. 

Leaning away from the tree, he looked around and tentatively called “...Keith? Is that you?” 

Silence greeted him before he heard another rustle. A branch snapped on the ground. 

Reaching into his robe, Lance grasped the hilt of the blade again in preparation as a dark looming shadow appeared from behind the trees. 

As the shadow entered the moonlit path, Lance breathed a sigh of relief. There was no murderer or dangerous beast standing before him. No, it was a unicorn. Its coat shone stark white in the moonlight with a comforting glow that reminded him of home.

Slowly, Lance held a hand out to the unicorn. It nuzzled into his hand and huffed. An idea formed in his mind as he stroked it’s snout. He knew that unicorns were pure and would appear to those vulnerable and in need. It could be here to help him. And maybe....just  _ maybe  _ Lance had found a way to remove himself from blocking the path Keith needed to take to find his way home.

◈◈

After leaving Lance under the tree, Keith carried on along the deer trail. He walked hurriedly away until he felt the heat recede from his cheeks and his embarrassment fade. Taking notice of his surroundings, Keith heard a sound that sounded like the clopping of hooves coming from somewhere to his right. Turning he ran in that direction, leaving the deer trail behind. He brushed branches away from his face as he ran. 

_ If he could just get to the road before the horses passed he could get help for Lance.  _ The tree line ended abruptly and Keith found himself on the verge of being barreled down by two medium sized brown mares. 

“AHHHHH! LOOKOUT!” A man shouted from behind the horses as they suddenly veered violently to the side, narrowly avoiding Keith. The wood cart that the mares pulled behind them shook and wobbled as it passed, scattering its contents in the road before coming to a scraping halt. 

Keith took a moment to compose himself, hand on his chest;  _ he had just escaped a brush with death, _ before jogging over to the driver as the man jumped down from the front of the cart. He stood taller than Keith, with broader shoulders and an intimidating rigid posture. His chin length choppy brown hair was kept back out of his face by a bright orange band of fabric that complimented his skin tone. Keith hesitated, unsure if he was about to be yelled at or murdered. 

In an instant the man dropped like a plant that had no water, draping himself over Keith like a vine, his arms coming up to shake Keith by the shoulders 

“Oh my GODS! I THOUGHT I RAN YOU OVER! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! HOW COULD YOU RUN OUT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD LIKE THAT! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! I THOUGHT MY HEART WAS GOING TO JUMP OUT OF MY CHEST AND WE WERE BOTH GOING TO DIE!” 

The man's heaving breaths shook Keith through where his grip had only tightened. Still shocked, Keith guiltily patted the man's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down and to maybe get him to  _ let go. _ “I am sorry sir, I was just running towards the sound of the road. I wanted to stop you before you passed.I didn't realize the path I was on was going to put me in front of you!” 

The man looked up and Keith could see his eyes were close to tears. Releasing Keith, the man stood up and wiped at his eyes as he took a few calming breaths. “It's okay. You're alive. I'm alive. No harm no foul.” He turned a bright smile at Keith. Something about Hunk set Keith at ease and for the first time all day he felt a little stress eb away. 

“Also,” the man added, laughing, “ I’m Hunk, no need for all this ‘ _ sir _ ’ business.” 

“I’m Keith,” then he remembered his manners. “Let me help you!” He rushed to help Hunk who had set about picking up the scattered contents of the cart. 

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Hunk, with his arms stacked with boxes, called out as he walked back to the cart. “So Keith, you said you needed to stop me? For what?” Hunk asked.

Following suit, Keith stood still while Hunk unloaded his own arms and then Keith’s. “My friend’s injured and can barely walk. I’ve been trying to find someplace for us to stay and get him some proper treatment but I haven't had any luck so far. Do you think maybe you could give us a ride to the closest inn or town? I will find some way to pay you, I swear.”

Loading the last of the boxes into the cart, Hunk looked Keith up and down. “Well, you don't look like you’ll rob or kill me. Heck you don't even have a coat! Sure, I’d be glad to give you and your friend a ride. I just passed an Inn not too far back. There’s no need to worry about paying me. I'm happy to help. Can’t have you and your friend freezing in these woods at night.” He smiled once again reassuringly. 

Smiling in return, Keith clasped Hunk’s hand and shook. Finally, he was making some progress. He had found a way to help Lance and then he could start to figure out how to get back to Wall. Letting go of Hunk’s hand, Keith turned back to the woods “Thanks Hunk! I’ll go get my friend, I left him to rest not too far from here.” 

Hunk nodded and waved as he headed towards the restless horses. “Sounds good! I’ll turn the cart around and wait here for you to come back. If you need me just holler!” 

Keith grinned and bounded back into the forest, excited to share the good news with Lance. An Inn not too far away? Surely they would have something for Lance’s back and maybe a way Keith could send a message to Shiro to let him know that he was okay. If he could, then maybe Keith would consider trying to find his mother. It all depended on whether or not he could get a letter to Shiro. Things were looking up. 

Finding the deer trail again, he started to run back up it towards where he left Lance. 

“Lance!” he called in excitement as he neared the clearing “Lance! I found a ride with this really nice guy! There's an inn not too far from here! They should have something for your ba-” 

Slowing to a stop at the base of the tree, Keith was struck with the cold grip of dread. It trickled down his spine as an overwhelming fear washed over him. 

Lance was gone. 

_ Vanished. _

Circling the tree, Keith couldn't find a sign of the star anywhere. He felt like he was going to be sick. Frantically, he tried calling out for Lance a few times before he dropped to his knees, searching the ground for signs of ill intent. No new tracks aside from his own boots and Lance’s bare feet marked the ground near the tree. 

_ Although _ ...Looking over the ground again he saw that the freshest of Lance’s tracks led to the opposite side of the clearing. Moving over to where they ended in a single imprint of Lance's foot. The toes had pushed deep into the ground as though Lance had ascended back into the heavens from which he fell. Keith cast his gaze to the side in despair. 

Did Lance find a way to return to the sky without saying goodbye? How would Keith know that Lance would be alright…

The sight of a new set of tracks stopped Keith mid thought. Those belonged to a  _ horse _ . 

So.

Lance found a horse….

Or, in this case... _ A horse found Lance _ . 

And Lance had gotten onto this horse and  _ left _ .

Anger and confusion started to replace the pit of dread in Keith’s gut. 

Where did this horse come from? Why did Lance leave? Was someone on this horse? Did they offer to help Lance?  _ Would _ they help Lance? Why didn't he wait to tell Keith he was going? Did Keith do something to upset Lance? 

He thought that they had a  _ bonding moment _ back in the crater, both lost and stranded. Traveling together. He thought they were helping each other. Lance didn’t seem like he hated Keith. Maybe Keith read the situation wrong...Running his hands down his face in agitation, Keith steeled himself. 

“Shit.” he cursed in frustration, directing it at no one and everyone all at once. Mostly, it was directed at himself.

_ He was a fool for assuming… _

Squaring, his shoulders he turned, beginning to march back down the path to where Hunk was waiting. _ When would he learn that he could not get attached to every pretty boy that smiled his way. Keith had thought that the universe might have been trying to tell him something by bringing Keith to Lance instead of his mother when he lit the candle. That maybe there was a reason the two men had been thrown together. He had always put his faith in the luck of falling stars, and Lance had proved once and for all that Keith was a fool for putting his faith in signs from the universe. Literally, putting his trust in a fallen star. Keith was an idiot. Lance was not some ‘fated’ companion for his journey. Keith would go on alone. As always. Unwanted. Unneeded. He would send word to Shiro and then he would set off to find his mother. She was his last hope that there was somewhere and someone he belonged with.  _

As Keith exited the tree line and stumbled into the road again, Hunk looked up, his bright smile faltering to be replaced with a look of concern. “Hey Keith….uh.” He glanced over Keith's shoulder. “Where’s uh your friend?” 

Keith glared at Hunk, his hands balled into fists at his side. “He's gone.” 

◈◈◈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am ready for this fic to leave my brain even if i have to pull it out of my dead and uninspired last two brain cells" - me @Bitter
> 
> Do not fear, the next update wont be for maybe 2 or 3 weeks because I need to spend my time studying for an exam. 
> 
> The crappy sketch of Lance is done by me when I got frustrated realizing I needed to describe what Lance was wearing and not wanting to use words at all.


	3. A Little Closer to Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I ended up rescheduling my exam and I have absolutely no sense of time during the pandemic so maybe this is a week early or exactly on time for when I said I would post haha  
> who can say  
> who knows (people that want to do the math maybe)  
> I certainly don't  
> I don't even know how I'm able to write more than 3 words so. Enjoy!
> 
> as always THANK YOU TO BITTER U ARE THE BEST. U R MY TURTLE (AKA BEST BETA EVER), U HELP ME BACK ON MY FEET WHEN I GET FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN <3 legit my endless appreciation, all readers should appreciate Bitter as well. Things wouldn't be as legible or make sense without the feedback

◈◈◈

* * *

_ Laughter filled the night air as a horse trotted up to the front of an ornate stone cathedral with cast iron accents. A handsome young man jumped down from the horse, holding his arms up to catch an ethereal woman as she dismounted into his embrace. Her curly white hair cascaded around her shoulders as she tossed her head back laughing at something the man said, a faint white glow pulsed around her like a visible aura. The man wrapped his arms around her waist as he twirled her around in the moonlight. Their combined laughter radiated into the dark valley like the light of the frantically twinkling stars above. Setting the woman down on the front steps of the cathedral, the man pushed the heavy cast iron doors open with ease, leading her through.  _

_ The women's glow dimmed slightly as they made their way through the space, clinging to the man's side. They walked on an ornate rug towards a set of stone stairs that ran down both sides of the altar at the end of the cavernous room. A fountain bubbled at the base, encased in the stone's cold embrace.  _

_ Smiling, the man kissed the side of the girl’s head and led her up the stone steps where a woman stood examining a book.  _

_ “Mother, I want you to meet someone. This is Allura.” He turned to fondly caress the side of Allura’s face. “I stumbled across her on my way home from visiting the stores in the center of Stormhold and I would like to have her stay with us from now on.”  _

_ Allura glowed brightly as she beamed at Lotor and raised a hand to shake the older woman’s as she turned from the book she was reading. Smiling kindly at her, the woman let go of Allura’s hand and gestured to a stone slab resting on the landing above the fountain. “Lovely to meet you my dear, please...have a seat. I need to finish reading this before I can help you two settle in.” _

_ Nodding Allura walked over to the slab with Lotor, she grinned up at him and his hands returned to her waist. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Don’t worry. I am sure she will love you as much as I do.”  _

_ Blushing, Allura hid her face in her hair as her glow pulsed, she slid back up onto the slab. “Lotor…..not when I just met your mother,” she pushed against his chest, barely, as he nosed around her jawline. “She's not looking. Don’t worry. '' He assured as he leaned in to kiss her properly. His arm caging her in, he reached out with his free hand towards his mother.  _

_ Pulling away after a moment, Lotor smiled lovingly down at Allura. “My dear, I’ve never seen anyone glow as beautifully as you before.”  _

_ Blushing, Alluras glow brightened to an almost blinding level as she reached up to brush a stray hair out of Lotor’s face.  _

_ Her hand faltered.  _

_ Her eyes widened.  _

_ She looked down.  _

_ A long black transparent knife was protruding from her chest where Lotor held it firm.  _

_ After a few quick surgical movements, Lotor released his hold of her body. Dropping Allura’s lifeless form down gracelessly onto the slab, her glow having faded completely. Blood splatter painted the front of Lotors dashing clothes and face as he turned. _

_ “Get the box mother. It is done.” He grinned, his hand clenched around something dripping blood and glowing bright white. _

* * *

◈

Lance awoke with a shudder. 

The nightmare faded from his memory, but his terror at the fate of his sister remained as he clung to the back of the unicorn in a cold sweat. He couldn’t remember her face...it was so long ago... nor could he remember the appearance of those who killed her. The shouting of his siblings above had dragged him to awareness.

_ Did they send me this dream as a message?  _

_ Are her murderers who brought me here?  _

He clenched his hands in the unicorn's mane looking up at the frantically twinkling stars above. He did not wish to meet the same fate as one of his beloved siblings. The blade he had hidden under his robe looked nothing like what the man had used in the dream so maybe...maybe if he was lucky they weren't the ones who had knocked him out of the sky. 

Shaking himself mentally, Lance slowly breathed in the cool night air. Then released it. He must have been more injured than he thought if he was falling asleep in the middle of the night when normally he would be wide awake. He couldn’t know how long they had been travelling since he had passed out but he trusted the unicorn.They must be nowhere near the clearing where Keith had left Lance, he was sure. 

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Keith finding Lance gone. It was for the best though. Keith didn't need Lance around to slow him down. Lance needed to be more focused on his own situation anyways….

After a few minutes of riding in silence the unicorn sped up, causing Lance to cling to its back all the tighter 

“Woah! Where are you going so quickly?!”

With an obvious lack of response, all Lance could do was hold on and hope whatever caused the steed to take off at a breakneck speed wasn't something dangerous. Soon enough Lance could see why. Up ahead, becoming clearer and clearer through the branches as they neared the edge of the forest, was the silhouette of a building, smoke rose from the chimneys, the fresh scent of bread and a warm glow wafted from one of the open windows. Breaking through the tree line, the unicorn trotted to the front of the wood clad building and stopped in front of the door, neighing loudly. 

Grinning down at the unicorn Lance patted its neck. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

Just as he swung a leg over and was about to dismount the door to the inn swung open. A man stepped out. He was taller than Lance --only by a few inches though--with broad shoulders, his white hair lay straight and flat against his shoulders and lay slicked back on the top of his head. The man looked up at Lance with a charming smile and offered him a hand. 

“Greetings, fair traveler. May I help you down? I can see that your steed is safe in the stable while you head inside. You are lucky, we have a vacancy here tonight if you wish to stay.” 

Taken aback by the man's charm Lance found himself flushing, whether out of nerves or something else Lance was not sure. He nodded and took the man's hand and appreciated the help that kept him steady as he dismounted. “Thank you” 

He watched as the man flashed him a brilliant smile before taking the unicorn and leading it into an adjoining stable. “Go ahead inside and make yourself at home!” The man called over his shoulder. 

Following instructions, Lance headed inside. On the other side of the door he was welcomed by the smell of fresh bread once again and the warmth of a hearth fire that stood blazing on the far side of the room. The wood structure created a cozy atmosphere, there were no other guests about but the carved furnishings and wall hangings depicting landscapes set Lance at ease in a way he had not experienced since he first fell. 

He walked over to one depicting a mountainscape with the stars painted in sharp contrast to the night sky. He was painted there shining brightly in the north, with a smaller star of equal brightness just below….where did she go….he didn’t remember someone being that close to him for centuries…..

His train of thought was interrupted as the innkeeper came in. “Ah, I see you like this painting. I painted it myself.” He bragged jovially as he came to stand next to Lance.

Lance side-eyed the man's profile before smiling at him. “You are very talented, I am glad to have looked upon it.” 

Red bloomed on the man's cheeks and he ducked his head to hide his happiness at the compliment.

_ Ah... _

Lance was hit with some unnamed feeling. It sat heavily in his chest as the gesture reminded him of Keith after Lance had called him handsome…

Returning his gaze to Lance, the man held out his hand. “I am Lotor. I am watching the Inn for my mother while she is out. I will do anything I can to help you with whatever your heart desires.”

Flushing again in embarrassment at Lotor’s tone, Lance shook his hand. “Lance. It's nice to meet you….is there any chance you have something for burns?”

◈

Lance was in heaven. 

He must have flown right out the window and back up into the sky because Lotor’s hands were like  _ magic _ . They had rubbed different soothing smelling ointments into Lance’s burn in such a way that the pain immediately ebbed away and he could once again feel whole. The massage had him almost glowing again with the relief it brought. Thankfully, Lance had accepted Lotor’s offer for help with the application. When Lotor left to run a hot bath, one he assured Lance would have him feeling even better, Lance caught a glance of his back in a bedside mirror as he pulled his robe back up. The burn that was so raw and painful before had completely healed and scarred over. The red and raw skin was replaced with a tone lighter than Lances typical darker skin. He quite liked the contrast, although he wished it wasn’t there at all. It would be a permanent reminder of the pain he felt falling. 

Lotor came back in just as Lance finished double checking that the mysterious blade was safely still hidden in the inside of his robe. 

“The bath is ready” He grinned as he led Lance into a room down the hall. “Feel free to soak as much as you like, I added some oils that will help remove any remaining pain and soreness in your muscles.” 

Softly Lance beamed at Lotor. “Thank you so much for your help.” 

Leaning against the door, Lotor smirked charmingly. “Anything for you,  _ sweet  _ heart.” 

Feeling heat rush up to his cheeks, Lance covered them with his hands as he looked at Lotor repressing a squeal.  _ Humans did not normally just call other people sweetheart--did they? Did this man find Lance attractive? Was Lance actually attractive to humans? He knew he was a star and that stars were beautiful but did that apply in human standards?! _

The man in question laughed and then looked over his shoulder at the sound of a closing door. Seemingly distracted, Lotor leaned out of the room. “You enjoy your bath, I will go see if that is another guest.” Then left. 

Rubbing his face a few times Lance waited for the heat to leave his cheeks before lowering his hands. Even then he still felt flushed. He didn't know how he felt about this...if Lotor found him attractive then  _ maybe _ Lance would get the chance to be the leading man in a romance story of his own before he returns home. Setting aside his folded robe with the concealed dagger, Lance gingerly stepped into the bath then settled in. A satisfied hum rumbled in his chest and he sighed happily, the room growing brighter in his emissive glow.

  
  


◈◈

It was raining. The horses heaved their way up the muddy road at Hunk’s polite encouragement, their breaths fogging in the cold wet air. Keith sat drenched to the bone in the seat next to Hunk. He pretended not to notice the worried glances the other man cast his way every few minutes, as he had been doing for the last half hour. Tugging at his soaked sleeve he sighed and squinted ahead of them. 

_ Maybe up there?  _

_ Was that the inn Hunk remembered seeing?  _

It was too dark to tell and the sudden downpour of rain that seemed to show no signs of stopping was not helping. 

Hunk glanced at Keith again and this time they made eye contact. Clutching the reins tightly in his hand Hunk sent a small towards Keith. “Look...Keith, I’m sure your friend is fine and maybe they are with someone? It’s not cool that they left without saying anything but hey, think of the bright side: you said they were hurt? At least they probably got indoors rather than being stuck in this downpour with an injury. They would have been if they were traveling with us.” he chuckled and nudged Keith with an elbow. “Right? There's a bright side.” 

Keith couldn't help but smile a small smile back. He nodded. “Yeah. At least he’s not in a worse situation.” Keith's brows turned down slightly, still worried for Lance but not as mad anymore. Hunk was right. Keith was taking this too personally. Lance didn’t say he was going to travel with Keith indefinitely, just until they found help for Lance. So. Lance found help. Keith just had to get over that the help wasn't him. 

Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, he brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. There was definitely a light up ahead. 

“Hey, Hunk… is that the inn up ahead?” He asked, pointing at the light. 

Squinting in that direction, Hunk beamed “Yes! That's it! Come on! Let’s go boys!” 

A flash of lightning accompanied the slap of the reigns as Hunk encouraged the horses towards the building in the distance.

◈

Upon their damp arrival at the inn, a miffed young man that Keith assumed was the innkeeper greeted them in a rush. Assuring Hunk he could stable the horses for him, Keith encouraged Hunk to follow the annoyed innkeeper inside to warm up and dry off. Keith could do at least this much for Hunk. Plus he still needed to clear his head before interacting with other people, it was buzzing numbly with the day's events. As he unattached the horses from the cart he could hear Hunk and another guest talking boisterously as the front door shut behind them. 

Leading the horses into the stable Keith took in a deep breath. Sure, he had accepted the whole Lance situation but that didn’t mean he was  _ over _ it. Without Lance, he realized he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. His goal was to get Lance help then figure out how to get a message to Shiro. Should he still do that? Does he still want to go directly on a hunt for the woman who abandoned him or maybe he should just explore around for a while...maybe he would find her along the way. Besides, now Keith had made a friend...maybe his first friend aside from Shiro in his whole life. 

Hunk seemed like a good guy, maybe he would let Keith travel around with him for a while. Hunk could show him the ropes of Stormhold and Keith could start over here... Shiro wouldn’t worry too much, surely…in fact it would be better for Shiro knowing Keith wouldn’t be harassed constantly by people like when he was in Wall. Keith would find some way to let Shiro know he was at least alive. Stewing in his thoughts as he untacked the horses and put them in separate stalls Keith didn’t notice the innkeeper appear at the door. 

“Hey. Boy.” He said aggressively. 

Keith's shoulders tensed. __

The man looked Keith up and down with a sneer of contempt on his face. “Your friend requested I bring you this.” He offered a tray with a steaming mug of ale on it. 

_ Spoke too soon about the harassment apparently... _

Tensely, Keith maintained his well trained neutral face and accepted the mug from the tray. “Thanks.” Turning back to the horses he listened to make sure the innkeeper had left before consciously relaxing and looking at the mug. It looked similar to the imported glogg he used to serve at the tavern. It smelled a little spicier than what he was used to. Even if it was begrudgingly given  _ although he had no idea why this would be the case all the way out somewhere he wasn't known _ , he was sure it would help warm him up a little. His drenched clothes clung to his skin uncomfortably and the heat from the mug warmed his hands, causing him to shiver. 

Just as he lifted the mug to his lips a loud thud shook the stable. Looking up in alarm as the thoud resounded again. Keith's eyes widened and did his best to jump out of the way just as the door to the occupied stall he had been standing in front of shattered. 

Wood flew everywhere and the mug flew out of his hand as a white horse landed in front of him, nostrils flared wildly, eyes fixed steadily on Keith as it stomped its hooves at him. Alarmed Keith stared at the horse-no wait..a  _ unicorn?! Those existed???!?!?!- _ he held his hands up in a steadying (hopefully calming) motion. 

“Steady there...Steady!” 

His attempts to calm the unicorn went ignored. Keith watched cautiously as it carefully stepped over to where the mug lay, nudging it with the tip of its horn.

The mug rolled away to reveal a smoking hole in the ground where the ale _ -acid maybe? _ \- had burned through the wooden floor boards. The unicorn neighed and flared its nostrils at him again, stomping its front hoof on the floor boards. 

Alarm and fear rose up in Keith's throat, threatening to suffocate him. Was the innkeeper trying to kill him? The unicorn had just saved him right? Taking stock of the situation, Keith deemed himself temporarily safe but... _ oh no.. _ .Was Hunk safe?! 

Concern for Hunk urged Keith into action. 

Ignoring the continually pelting rain he dashed out of the stable and through the mud to the front door of the inn, throwing it open and rushing into the hearth warmed space. a shout leaving his heaving chest. 

“HUNK!”

Quickly he surveyed the room, breathing heavily trying to locate the innkeeper and Hunk. The first was nowhere to be seen but then Keith’s gaze focused on the latter where he was seated at a fine carved wood table with another man. A mug was frozen halfway raised to Hunk’s lips, steaming with the same spices as Keith's drink. 

“DON'T DRINK THAT!”

He crossed over to the table swiftly and grabbed the mug out of Hunk’s hand before Hunk could react and threw it in the fire. Upon contact with the fire, the liquid turned the flames green and it seemed as though the hearth might now be enough to contain them. 

Hunk and the man at the table looked on in shock as the fire changed then in unison turned to look back at Keith, the stranger setting his own mug back down hastily on the table as though it had burned him. 

Panting, Keith leaned over and braced himself with his hands on his knees, wet hair hanging over his face. 

“Oh thank the gods.” He breathed out, then grinned as he looked up at Hunk. 

Still recovering from his shock, Hunk smiled weakly back. “Thanks man...Oh gosh who knows what would’ve happened if we drank that….Wow oh--oh my I almost drank that- I was so close...” 

Keith could see the panic in Hunk’s eyes taking over as Hunk brought a hand to his chest. The stranger laid a hand on Hunks shoulder and gripped it assuringly. Keith surveyed the stranger as he grimaced in solemn agreement with Hunk. The man was missing an arm and an eye. A rather strikingly deep scar marred the side of his face where the eye had been. 

“Your fast acting friend here helped save us.” The stranger nodded at Keith. “Do not fret my young friend. We will surely find and bring to justice those who attempted this attack on us.” 

Hunk nodded. “Yeah...Thanks” he let out a shaky breath and smiled at Keith. “Oh! Keith! This is Sendak, he’s one of the high generals for the King of Stormhold.” Hunk and Sendak both stood. 

_ A king’s general...no wonder Hunk seemed so reassured. _

Keith still couldn't shake the haunting feeling the innkeeper was lurking around a corner with a vat of acid to throw at them. Hunk looked around warily as he pulled his damp coat back over his yellow linen shirt. The inn had grown eerily quiet after Keith’s outburst, the only sound was of the fire crackling green in the hearth. Sendak nodded regally at Keith and they eyed each other up for a moment. 

Clearing his throat, Keith attempted to look more respectful and asked, “Have you seen where the innkeeper went before I came in?” 

Hunk started to answer when without warning Sendak lurched forward, grabbing hold of Keith’s shoulders. Alarmed and immediately on the defensive Keith pushed him back only to realize Sendak wasn’t attacking him. Hunk shrieked and ducked behind the table. A knife was buried halfway to the hilt in the general’s back. Clutching the bleeding man, Keith looked around for the culprit. 

Hunk peered over the table and gasped, clinging to Keiths sleeve. “Oh my gods, Keith! Sendak! Oh my gods!”

Breathing as steadily as he could, Keith refocused and spotted the flash of white hair as the innkeeper ducked into a backroom on the other side of the entrance hall. A clatter behind him made Keith look over his shoulder, afraid the innkeeper had somehow manifested from behind. Looking up to the top of the stairs where the sound originated from, Keith spotted a lanky form lying half sprawled on the top steps of the stairs, in a shockingly familiar pose and silver robe that hiked up the fallen man's thighs. 

  
  


“Lance?!” Keith gasped, jaw dropping for a moment as he forgot the current situation and took in the sight of the star, noting that there were no knives or other visible injuries to the man. In fact, Lance looked good, his caramel skin had a faint glow to it...but that was a trick of Keith’s imagination. 

He quickly turned away, mixed emotions swirled around his chest and he _didn't have time_ _to process this right now_ because there is _literally_ a dying man in his arms...Wait- Keith checked- nope. General Sendak was dead. The blade must have been poisoned based on the froth that dripped out of Sendak's mouth.

“Keith!” Lance chuckled nervously as he stood up and straightened his robe out, smoothing over the legs. “Should’ve known it was you even though I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He said nonchalantly as a flush climbed in his cheeks. He leaned against the banister. “Must be you are the type of adventurer that always makes a big scene upon arrival, although I never pegged you as being so loud. Definitely heavy though ” 

Dropping the body, Keith stood protectively next to Hunk who squealed in horror as the body fell next to him. He grabbed a steak knife off of the table he readied himself for an attack, ignoring the movements and small gasp from the man righting himself at the top of the stairs. 

“Woah hey!” Lance's tone took on a shrill note “Is that a body?!”

Whimpering, Hunk stood up next to Keith. Looking around he copied Keith's earlier action grabbing a knife from the table and looking around frantically for signs of the innkeeper.

  
  
  


Taking a moment to think it was clear to Keith that the star hadn’t wanted to let Keith know he was there in the first place. Why else would he not announce himself. How else could the clumsy star have fallen on the stairs unless he was in a hurry to get away. Probably in a hurry to get away from the _murderer._ Now Lance was forcing himself to make _small talk_ of all things with Keith. With a pang of hurt, Keith felt the air leave his lungs in a silent rush, unnoticed by Lance but grabbing Hunk’s attention. 

Turning with concern towards Keith, Hunk spoke to Lance. “Uh, sorry that we bothered you sir, my friend Keith here actually just saved our lives, he didnt murder this man. The innkeeper did.”

Keith tried his best to pay attention to what Hunk and Lance were saying but his vision had started to cloud over. Flashes of faces from his childhood played across his mind like a waking nightmare he couldn’t escape from. 

_ “You killed her didn’t you!” The face of James appeared tauntingly in the forefront of his mind, consuming his vision.  _

_ “Murderer!” Another voice shouted and then James' face blurred with another and Lance's beautiful blue eyes full of hatred and disgust appeared in front of him replacing James’ brown. They wore the same expression. At that moment Keith couldn’t tell the difference between the two men.  _

Keith was brought back to hazy awareness at the feeling of a body slamming into his, knocking him to the ground in front of the hearth. 

Lance sat straddled over Keith, panting heavily as though he had run down the steps just to tackle Keith to the ground.  _ Did he? Why? Was he going to kill Keith? Maybe Keith would let him...Keith just wanted to go home but dying was second best he supposed.  _

Lance's brilliant blue eyes turned on Keith with a frantic urgency. 

“Keith!” He said and gripped both sides of Keith's face in his slender hands. “Snap OUT of it! You idiot! He’s going to kill us!!!” 

Shakily Lance pulled Keith to his feet as the scene began to unfold in clarity. Hunk stood shakily holding the innkeeper’s arms above his head as the innkeeper struggled to wield an enormous translucent black blade. The murderous look on the innkeepers face transformed him from handsome to absolutely terrifying to behold. Keith had no idea how Hunk was holding him off, if looks could kill, they would all be dead right now. 

Lance clung to Keith’s side and shook him by his arm. “Keith. What do we do? We have to help him!” Stepping away from Keith, Lance approached the struggling men. “Lotor!? I don't understand, why are you doing this? ” 

The distress and  _ something else that Keith couldn't identify _ laced Lance’s words.  _ Why is he on a first name basis with this madman?  _ Keith struggled to pull himself entirely into the moment. He had to stop Lance from getting closer to the innkeeper but the edges of his vision were still clouded and the sound still sounded as if muffled by a layer of cotton. 

The innkeeper snarled and pushed Hunk back with a heave. Hunk fell by Keith’s feet, knocked out cold. 

“Because.  _ Sweet heart,” _ he spit the term of endearment out like venom and Lance staggered as if it had physically stung him. “I would rather have your terrified heart than not at all. Besides, I don't see us continuing where we were previously before these morons showed up” 

Lotor flicked his iridescent blade around and smirked at Lance. “Now, I promise, I will be as gentle as I can.”

Realizing what was about to happen Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him to his chest with ease. The star seemed to have frozen much in the way Keith was moments ago. “Listen” he whispered in Lance’s ear as Lotor approached them, baring his teeth like a jackal that had cornered his prey. Keith subtly crouched until he had both Lance and Hunk next to him. “I'm going to count to three and then I am going to need you to think of home. Okay?”

Lotor frowned and before Keith could begin his countdown, he ran at them, knife held high, aimed right at Lance. 

“Three!” Keith shouted as he fumbled a hand out of his shirt pocket and stuck the babylon candle into the flames of the hearth behind them while pulling Lance and Hunk close with his free arm.

A flash of light and the three men were gone. The blade in Lotor’s hand shattered as it struck the stolid stone of the hearth. Snarling he howled in rage towards the sky as the inn faded around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the song I listened to on repeat while writing Keith's POV for this chapter : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5uQMwRMHcs&list=RDJp44IRShKZQ&index=2
> 
> its a vibe/bop idk
> 
> also, maybe I will change the tags to add in slow burn? I think I will....
> 
> what do you all think about me adding in a starry sky graphic at the beginning of each chapter? I might just be getting too carried away as I'm learning how to use Ao3 :D


	4. Somewhere in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Bitter for being an amazing master mind and motivator, the support from all my discord peeps <3, and MGMT's "Me and Michael" and "Little Dark Age" for making this chapter possible. The struggles of learning how to write/writing a fanfic in general are fun and stressful to discover soooo hopefully people aren't mad if this sucks or that I am irregular at posting updates (and will continue to be irregular because I'm lowkey a hot mess) I hope you all enjoy TT______TT

◈◈◈

* * *

_ The sun rose slowly over the tops of the village houses.  _

_ The birds had been up for hours keeping Pidge company as they stood guard at the gap in the wall. For decades the Holt family had passed down the traditional role of town guard from generation to generation. Each member of the bloodline saw through their duty blocking the gap in the wall until their offspring were old enough to take their place. Currently the responsibility rested on the shoulders of Pidge Holt and their older brother, Matt. The job was simple: be near the gap, stop anyone from crossing it. Aside from having to meet with the village council from time to time, the job was easy as they come. No one crosses the wall.  _

_ In the last century, there had only been one person that made it past the guards. A man from out of town that had come inquiring about the wall around some 19 years ago. The grizzled stranger had a standoffish vibe. From the way he carried himself and with the glint of a dagger under his cloak, he seemed to have been some sort of mercenary so the locals steered clear of his path. After skulking around town for a few days, the man skillfully fought his way past Pidge’s father one evening, dashed across the gap in the wall and disappeared into the forest beyond. The man had returned a month later, grievously wounded. He hadn’t survived the night after Sam dragged him home to try to staunch the bleeding. No one ever found out his name but no one tried to cross the wall gap again. The stranger’s return only solidified the dangers of crossing the wall in the locals' minds. From then on, they steered clear entirely.  _

_ It was odd then, that Pidge recently found themselves occupied with more than just bird watching during their morning shifts.  _

_ Where the grass had yet to melt into soft dewy leaves the earth crunched as heavy boots crushed the frosted blades in their wake, moving through the receding shadows of buildings cast by the early morning light. Sighing, Pidge tilted their head back against the wall where they were leaning to look at the silhouette moving through the shadows.  _

_ “You again?” _

_ The town blacksmith, Shiro, stepped out from a shadow of one of the buildings, a sheepish expression on his face, holding yet another parcel clutched in his hands. _

_ “I just wanted to check and see if maybe you or your brother heard anything last night.”  _

_ Pidge rolled their eyes with fond exasperation. _

_ “Sorry Shiro, no. We would let you know the second we saw or heard anything….Are you sure he’s even over there? He definitely didn’t sneak by either of us.” They cracked their knuckles as if to prove their point. Their father had made sure to train them well in case someone else ever tried to cross again. It was in everyone's best interest.  _

_ Grimacing, Shiro held the parcel out. Pidge took it, gauging the contents with little interest.  _

_ Yet another wrapped up lunch ration.  _

_ “Just. I don't know where he went. But, you two are the only ones that would see him if he entered the town from any direction and I just worry, if he is somehow on the other side that he might be in danger and I ju-”  _

_ Raising a hand and walking over to Shiro, Pidge turned him around and gave him a shove between his shoulders. _

_ “Alright. I get it. You're worried about your brother _ . _ I'll let you know if I see him. Go open up the shop before Adam comes over and drags you away again.”  _

_ Shiro hung his head in defeat, shooting a worried smile over his shoulder. “Thanks Pidge.”  _

_ Pidge returned to their seat next to the gap in the wall shaking their head. There was no way Keith was on the other side of the wall. He probably just skipped town, who could blame him? They unwrapped the ration and thought to themselves that perhaps lunch could come a little earlier today... _

* * *

◈

The ground shook underneath Keith as rain pelted his face. 

The weight of Hunk’s passed out form on his legs prevented him from moving. Keith felt the linen of his shirt sticking to his bare skin as the rain quickly drenched them. With the wind whipping around his body, Keith almost didn’t notice another body pressed up to his side. Breath puffed across his neck where Lance had buried his head, arms wrapped securely around Keith's shoulders. 

_ We didn't die, _ Keith thought with relief and elation, tightening his hold around Lance and Hunk. _ We’re safe,  _ he let out the breath he had been holding, taking in the dark night around him as the rain continued to fall. The landscape was unfamiliar. 

A sharp crackling buzzed through the air before a flash of light shot through the sky close by, illuminating the world around it in its brilliance. Keith sucked in his breath at the sight.

Clouds. As far as the eye could see. Rolling and grey, larger than Keith had ever seen before in his life. It took Keith's breath away. 

As the afterglow of the bolt of lightning faded Keith's gaze ventured downward and all awe seeped from his countenance. They were not, infact, as  _ safe  _ as he initially thought. The lights of a small town shone far far  _ far _ below them through the cloudscape as though they had landed in the sky itself….

“Oh my gods!!!!” Keith clutched Hunk and Lance even tighter, as if to prevent them from falling. Lance grunted uncomfortably and started to extricate himself from Keith's grasp.

“Lance! You moron!” He shouted with increasing distress and exasperation.  _ How are they even alive!?! How is this even possible?!? They are  _ literally  _ sitting in the sky! _

Lance finally succeeded in separating himself from Keith, looked around, and frowned. “What?! What are you calling me names for?” 

Keith pulled his legs from under Hunk and attempted to stand as thunder shook the clouds once again, as if trying to knock him off of his feet.

“When I told you to think of home I meant somewhere on Earth! Preferably with solid ground!” He gestured with an arm out towards the vast expanse of thundering clouds as he attempted to hoist Hunk up with him. 

Lance glared back at Keith as the wind and rain whipped his robe around his slender form, his curls plastering to his face. 

“Oh, well I am  _ so sorry  _ that I didn't think of  _ your  _ home when a madman with a knife was trying to stab me!” He swept his wet bangs out of his face in anger.

“Believe it or not, I'm not happy about this situation either!” He continued, glancing around them, “Let’s just use the rest of the candle to get out of here!” 

Giving up on trying to lift Hunk, Keith felt his shoulder raise in stressed agitation.

“Lance. That was the last of the candle.” A bolt of lightning struck off to their left, illuminating Lance’s profile in stark contrast. 

“What?” he let out in a whisper so soft that Keith almost missed it through the pounding rain. The heat had gone from his gaze and some unrecognizable expression took its place, stirring something deep in Keith’s chest. 

“Hey...” Keith started to reach out towards Lance’s frozen figure. His hand dropped as a large shadow loomed in the clouds above. The sound of men's indecipherable shouting carried down over the sounds of the storm to them. Squinting up Keith tried to see what the shadow was. “Hey Lance? Is that-does that look like a boat to you?” 

Before Lance could respond the clouds shifted to reveal what was looming above. Indeed, it was a boat. A flying vessel whose transparent sails glimmered with every flash of lightning. It moved as though drawn forward by the lightning strikes, its sails catching and rippling as the electricity traveled through them as well as the additional bare skeletal metal wings that projected out from either side of the body of the ship. The most recent flash of lighting had brought the boat right above the trio, the ship still crackling with the residual energy of the bolts that were drawn to it. 

Staring upwards in awe, forgetting the rain and his companions, Keith was too slow to react when a large net fell over the edge of the deck. It expanded as it fell, trapping the three men beneath it, knocking Keith and Lance to their knees with its weight. The last thing Keith heard was Lance anxiously shouting his name before electricity ran through the net and he felt himself fall into the depths of unconsciousness. 

◈

For the second time today, Keith found himself blinking his eyes open into darkness. Head hazy, it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, registering what appeared to be the contents of a storage room. The dim lighting originating from the warm glow filtering in from under the heavy wooden door to one side. The traces of moonlight reflected through a small round window at the opposite side of the room from where it was partially hidden behind some overflowing wooden crates. 

Grunting, Keith tried to stretch his tense muscles but found his movement restrained; ropes were fastened around his torso, hands and legs binding him to a sturdy wooden chair. Cursing under his breath, Keith attempted to wriggle out of the confinements. if only he had his vest and not just this stupid linen shirt that was still wet and clinging to his skin adding to his discomfort. He had a knife in his vest! 

“Keith?” A voice spoke softly directly from behind him causing him to jolt. 

“Lance?” He tried to turn his head to look at the other man but could only see where Lance's arms came around and were tied to the back of the chair near Keith's own, a rope wrapping around them both, securing their chairs together. 

“Could you stop moving around? The rope is starting to bother me” 

Keith reluctantly stopped his straining against the ties. “Oh, sorry…” He paused, listening to Lance’s quiet breaths. “How long have you been up for?” 

He felt the vibration through his back as Lance scoffed. “Long enough to figure out that no: we can't untie ourselves and that yes, we are most likely going to die at the hand of sky pirates.” 

Groaning, Keith hung his head backwards to rest against Lance’s, taking comfort in his presence.  _ First some crazy man with poison and sharp knives and now pirates _ . “Where's Hunk?” 

“Uh, your friend? I'm not sure, he wasn't in here when I woke up.”

“ _ Great.  _ Has anyone come in while I was out? “ 

“ No…”

They fell back into silence while Keith studied the rope securing their arms and the chairs...Lance was right, there was no way either of them would be able to untie it-  _ shit. _

Keith flinched as something brushed against his hand. Craning his neck, Keith saw it was Lance’s hand, his fingers moving through the air as if plucking at the invisible strings to an instrument. 

Twisting his own, Keith laced his fingers through Lance’s in an attempt to soothe their frantic movements. 

“ We are not going to die at the hands of pirates, Lance.” He tried to sound as assuring as possible.

“Oh yeah?” The star gripped Keith's hand. “What makes you so sure? Everyone I’ve encountered thus far has tried to kill me.” 

Tensing, Keith gritted out, “I haven’t.”

“Yet.” Lance responded teasingly. 

Heat burned up the back of Keiths neck and he let Lance’s hand slip out of his.

“Right.” He choked out, leaning away from Lance as far as the ropes would allow. 

Silence fell again. 

Lance cleared his throat, craning his neck trying to look at Keith. His pinky outstretched towards the other man, gone unseen as Keith fell back into the swirl of emotions he was struck with before at the Inn. 

The boat creaked around them. A good amount of time must have passed since there was no sound of the storm or rain at the window. It was unnervingly quiet. 

Keith pushed down his hurt with practiced ease and focused on thinking of a plan...If the pirates came in right now he had no idea how they were going to get out of this situation. He’d gotten in fights before...plenty not by his choosing. Never before was there one where he was tied up…and completely unarmed. He guessed he could try to lift Lance's chair up on his back along with his own by hunching over and then swinging Lance and the chair around as a weapon...he wasn't so sure the star would go along with this plan. 

Besides, he thought, it seemed like the pirates liked to use lightning in their weapons if that net was anything to go by. Honestly after all the crazy magic stuff Keith had seen in the last 24 hours, he wouldn’t be surprised. There was no way he could fight that. Also, why  _ haven't _ they been killed already? Why tie Lance and Keith up? They didn't have anything on them of value….what about Hunk? Why wasn't he with Lance and Keith? Did the shock from the net kill him? Or maybe the fall at the Inn? Keith hoped he hadn't dragged the nice merchant to his death by befriending him. Yet  _ another  _ thing that Keith had messed up. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance’s voice pulled Keith from his train of thought. “I understand if you are mad.” The star's fingers traced lightly against Keith’s palm in their silent melody. 

Confused, Keith tried to look at Lance again. “What?” 

“For getting you into this mess...you were right, I should’ve thought of somewhere else instead of my own home...”

“Well….” Keith paused, remembering what he shouted in his panic before, “it’s not your fault, I should've been more specific.” His mind sunk back into planning an escape. Maybe Keith could talk their way out of this? Or maybe he could at least get them to let Lance go.

“I’m also sorry about before. When I left without saying goodbye in the woods.'' Lance fingers were no longer tapping to an imaginary tune. They were gently trying to coax Keith's hand into the previous position where he could lace their fingers together. 

Tensing again, Keith shrugged as he closed his hand around Lance’s. Swallowing, Keith did his best not to sound bitter. “It’s fine Lance. You clearly were able to manage on your own.”

Scoffing again, Lance clenched his own hand into a fist. “ _ Sure _ . Managed my way right into the hands of someone trying to kill me.” 

Keith shrugged again.”It’s fine Lance. You survived, didn't you? I have no right to be mad at you about any of this. It doesn’t involve me.” 

Fingers tugged at Keith's closed hand again. “ Just because you  _ think  _ you don’t have the right doesn’t mean I didn't upset you, and…” Lance paused, “I thought…” 

“Look. Lance. It’s  _ fine _ . Just let it go. Why are you being all apologetic for everything all of a sudden?” Keith bit out, moving his hand away. He felt Lance tense against his back.

“Well. I mean.” Lance started in a cold annoyed tone, “We literally might die here so I figured I’d clear the air before we did. I thought maybe-” He cut himself off. “ _But._ If you would rather we just _die_ upset with each other then fine!” 

Incredulous and confused, Keith gaped over his shoulder. “Are you serious? What did I do that upset  _ you _ ?!” 

Lance’s shoulders hunched, pulling the rope taught. “YOU WON'T LET ME APOLOGIZE TO YOU!” 

“Seriously. We are about to die and you're upset over whether or not  _ I’m _ upset…?” Keith couldn’t stop the incredulity from leaking into his tone.

“YES! Look... _ you _ may not get it because you're a human but you would have had an amazing adventure ahead of you! A life with your loved ones! My being here has only gotten you almost  _ killed _ like multiple times at this point and now I honestly don’t think we will get out alive and it's literally all of my fault so just.” Lance’s hands clenched, “ Let. Me. Apologize. I mean it. I am so sorry! I’ve seen stories like yours before. How they always end so beautifully. I hate that you won't get back home. I hate the fact it's entirely my fault for getting in the way of your story. Just. Let me take the blame for this. If the pirates don't kill me, the guilt  _ will _ . You should’ve left me in that crater.” Keith felt the weight on the chair behind him shift away. 

Keith was astonished at the intensity of Lance’s emotional outburst. His incredulity forgotten as his mind raced through the time he spent with the star since colliding with him in the crater. Keith's life...an adventure...a  _ story _ ? The only thing making it anywhere close to an adventure was Lance. He immediately grasped Lance’s clenched hand in his. “What? La-”

Almost as if on cue, the wooden door smashed open with an “AHA!” as a tall gangly man barged in, solidly interrupting Keith. The man was dressed in a cyan tailcoat with silver buttons and embroidery embellishments. Tight black leather pants donned his legs and tapered into tall black boots that were polished till they shone. His hair was wild and bright orange like a fire had engulfed his head and then decided to make its home there, loud just like his entrance. Despite its wildness it looked as though he attempted to slick the hair back. A mustache more impressive than the village baker's back in Wall decorated the lower half of his face. His stern gaze fixated on the two captive men as he twisted the end of the mustache between his fingers. 

“Hmmmm….” He tutted and looked over his shoulder. A tall dark man entered the room behind him, dressed in similar yet more rough attire: an eyepatch over one eye, a goatee, and a matching black tailcoat although lacking the same embellishments. The scowl on his face looked like it had not moved in years. 

“Well, well, well, Iverson. Looks to me like these chatterboxes are awake,” the wild haired man said, addressing his companion as he stooped in front of Keith. He leaned in until Keith found himself leaning backwards in his seat, his glare doing nothing to dissuade the man's proximity. Abruptly, the man scuttled absurdly while maintaining his crouched position to observe Lance in much the same manner. Straightening up after a few moments of awkward eye contact, the man returned to stand by the door where both of the captives could look at him. 

“Now, gentlemen. I am Captain Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe,” he said resting a white gloved hand on his chest.” But you may refer to me as Captain Shakespeare. OR Captain. This is my second in command, Iverson.” he said, gesturing to the scowling man behind him. “This is my ship and since you have been found trespassing in our territory, we are now stuck with you as our prisoners. Explain yourselves and _ then _ ...” He paused in his speech to stroke his mustache deviously, “we will show you what happens to those that trespass in Captain Shakespeare's skies.” 

The man, Iverson, stood ominously looming behind the captain during the speech. 

Brows pinched together in annoyance, Keith was about to retort to the clear threat when Lance beat him to it. 

“Captain! Sir! Please let this man go! I accidentally brought him up here with me! There’s no need for him to come to any harm!” 

_ I should've come up with an escape plan!  _ Keith berated himself, squeezing Lance’s hand to try to get him to stop talking. He redirected his attention to the captain.  _ Who was this man thinking that he owned the sky?  _ “Captain, ignore him. We were _ not  _ trespassing. No man can own _ the sky _ . What have you done with our other companion? If he’s come to any harm I swear I’ll-” 

The captain smirked at them, cutting Keith off. “ Feisty this one is,” he said while drawing a knife from his belt and flourishing it at Keith. “I’ll only tell you what happened to your friend if you tell me…..Are you thieves? Lightning marshals? Who sent you? Spies trying to discover Captain Shakespeare’s secrets? ” 

Keith glared and leaned away from the knife. Lance gasped in alarm. The noise drew the man's attention from Keith. Slowly, he dragged his gaze from Keith’s face to Lance’s, angling the knife at the same time. 

“Tell me... _ Pretty boy, _ ” the captain smirked at Lance. “Are you two on good terms? I heard you arguing earlier and I’d _ hate _ to hurt your beautiful face. Especially if it turns out that one of you is here is an innocent captive of the other.” Lance flinched from the knife. “So. Good terms?” He asked more insistently. 

“Yes. We are.” Keith replied curtly. 

The man looked at Keith for a moment, narrowing his eyes before turning them on Lance with scrutiny. “Is this true?” The captain raised the knife to Lance’s face. Keith held his breath as he waited for Lance to respond. 

“Yes.” Lance squeaked out as the knife point edged closer to him. 

The moment stretched uncomfortably, Lance leaning as far away from the knife as possible. Keith could feel the rope digging into his chest and understood Lance’s discomfort earlier. 

“I see.” The captain replied somberly. 

“Look-” Keith started, only to once again be interrupted by the captain. The captain sheathed the knife then stood upright, clapping his hands together with a loud smack and grinning broadly at Keith. 

“WONDERFUL! So, it would be safe to say that you have forgiven this one,” he gestured to Lance, “ for wandering off without you?” 

Keith reeled “Wha- how did you know about that?” 

The captain chuckled and stroked his moustache again. “ Oh, the good sir Hunk told me. What a nice chap he is. He's told me all about your little sore spot my friend.” He waved Iverson forward and continued speaking excitedly as his second hand man began to untie Keith and Lance. “I am glad that you two were able to take advantage of this time to get all your feelings of hurt and woe out in the open, resolving any ill harbored feelings. Friends must be able to make amends so that we can all be jolly as we travel onward!” He finished with a flourish of his hands on his hips. 

Shocked by the abrupt change of pace, Keith furrowed his brows and tried to reassemble his understanding of their situation. “So…,” Keith said as he shook out his hands as the rope fell away. “Hunk is okay?” Keith asked, chancing a look at Lance whose face was downturned, rubbing his own freed wrists. 

“Indeed young man!” The captain laughed wholeheartedly and turned towards the door. “Now if you two follow me, we can get you into something a bit less drenched and a bit more cozy!” 

Still shell shocked, Keith rose to his feet and followed the Captain. The sound of Iverson and Lance moving behind him gave him no reason to pause. They walked single file down a cramped hallway, decorated with ornate wallpaper and lined with scattered plaques and lanterns. At the end of the hall they entered into a grand suite, one belonging to the captain himself if its luxury was anything to go by. Iverson stopped at a large wooden table and gestured for the young men to follow the captain as he walked over to two carved doors. 

“Here we are!” he said as he threw the doors open to reveal a crowded room filled with different vibrant pieces of clothing and mirrors. “You two find whatever fits and suits your liking to change into. You can leave your wet garments on the floor, they will be dealt with later.” He bowed, welcoming them into the fantastic closet with an open arm. 

Carefully, Keith and Lance walked into the space, awed and overwhelmed by the array of clothing. 

“Well.” The captain said rubbing his hands together in delight. “When you two are done, just go back through the hallway and up the stairs to the deck to meet the rest of the crew.” With that, he spun on his heel and sped out of the room with Iverson trailing behind.

Silence filled the colorful room as the two men stared after the captain's retreating form. The lighting shifted, a cloud moved beyond the massive windows lining the back wall of the captain's suite. Bright rays of moonlight danced into the space and across the many mirrors in the closet...or dressing room? Keith startled at the sound of an amused laugh and the grating of wire hangers scraping against metal poles as Lance began to sift through the racks lining the walls. Walking over to the opposite side of the small room, Keith began to do the same with grim amusement. 

The fabrics of the clothes were like none that Keith had ever touched before. Maybe he had seen some of the more well off people in town wearing similar garb but never had he himself had a reason to touch it. The amount of options and types of fabrics was overwhelming. He found himself brooding as he thumbed at a particularly soft blue velvet dress that reminded him of Lance’s eyes...He shook his head at the thought. 

Lance  _ clearly  _ wasn’t interested. Keith had to stop letting himself get hopeful. He had to. He couldn’t read into the fact that Lance had so earnestly reached for him earlier. The star had still chosen to leave even if he apologized, Keith wasn’t sure he even wanted to hear the reason why. No. He definitely did not.  _ Maybe though, _ he thought, clutching the dress,  _ I should try to talk to him about it…he didn’t seem to understand what Keith’s life was actually like so the whole ‘story’ and ‘adventure’ thing had to be an excuse... _

A throat cleared across the room reminding Keith that he was not alone. Something he would apparently have to get used to if the captain's words of ‘traveling on’ were to be trusted. 

“If we don’t hurry up and change we’ll get sick.” Lance said, eyes still lowered.

Frustration bubbled in Keith’s chest at the sight, but directed at himself. Why was he so  _ bad  _ at talking to people? Probably why Lance left in the first place...

“Yeah….” He averted his gaze as Lance began to undo the sash to his soaked bathrobe. 

“So... you really  _ were  _ mad,” Lance said, shirking the robe off his shoulders.

“No! Well...yeah...not at first.” Keith stuttered out. “ I didn't know if you got kidnapped or something…and then I guess...I don’t know.” He took a deep breath.  _ How could he even begin to explain?  _ ” I’m not mad anymore. That’s all that matters, right? Just happy we didn’t actually get murdered by ‘pirates’.” Keith shrugged, turning his back to where Lance was casually stripping as if though there wasn’t another person a few feet away. How could he tell Lance his hurt had stemmed from an imagined connection, without risking scaring the star off  _ again _ . 

Frowning to himself, Lance removed his robe revealing a network of scarring on his back, its reflection plain for Keith to see in the mirrors lining the back wall of the closet. The scar broke off into tendrils that spread out like fanned fingers from the center of Lance’s back, like a caricature Keith had once seen of the north star. 

Shifting his weight awkwardly, Keith averted his gaze again and began to strip his own wet shirt off, wringing it in his hands, heat flushing up his chest to his ears. “Your uh-your back looks like it's healed.”

Lance nodded solemnly in response as he stood nude before the clothes racks, pulling out different items. 

“I’m glad you were able to get some help...even if that innkeeper was trying to kill you…”  _ That robe is definitely a different one than what Lance was wearing before...I bet he stripped in front of that innkeeper without thinking about it as well... _ Keith found himself frowning at the thought. 

Lance reached a hand over his shoulder to touch where the scar met the base of his neck. “Well..before Lotor tried to-”, he stopped to clear his throat. “To cut my heart out, he had healed my back for me. I thought at first it was just very effective burn ointment but...I guess he used magic…” A shiver ran through Lances lithe form. 

Keith turned towards him, keeping his eyes respectfully on the star's face, forgetting to drop the dripping fabric dangling from his hands. He weighed whether or not to ask…

“...do you know why? Was he the one that found you in the woods?” 

Lance barked out a laugh as he pulled on a pair of dark blue trousers. “No, he wasn’t. A unicorn found me. I know they are meant to be healers and protectors so I went with it.” He bit his lower lip as he continued to rifle through the racks of clothes lining the walls in search of a shirt. 

_ The unicorn, _ Keith thought, feeling somewhat more okay with Lance leaving without saying goodbye. He would have trusted a unicorn over a random man like Keith anyday. The knowledge that this  _ Lotor _ hadn’t been some ‘knight in shining armor’ didn't hurt either.

“I had a sister that fell before.” Lance said almost nonchalantly as he pulled a shirt from the rack that appeared similar to Keith's old one in style but made of a finer fabric. He held it out expectantly to Keith and they locked eyes. A flush tinged the tips of Lance’s ears as he averted his gaze and shook the garment at Keith. 

Keith accepted the new shirt from Lance, shrugging it on gratefully. “Thanks-what happened to your sister? If you don't mind me asking...”

Clearing his throat again, Lance continued. “She went away with  _ someone... _ I wish I could, but I can’t recall their faces.” He paused his search for a shirt and looked at Keith with scared eyes. “They killed her Keith. They cut out her heart and  _ ate _ it.” He looked away to pull a fitted white shirt over his head. “Apparently fallen stars are a bit of a  _ delicacy _ to some people. Please...don’t tell anyone what I am…” His voice quietly trailed off. 

Something fierce stirred in Keiths chest, “Of course I won’t. Lance, I know we haven’t known each other long but I do care about you...” Fully dressed, now that he found a sleek pair of trousers, Keith grabbed what appeared to be a towel from a chair near the closet entrance before sitting down to dry his hair, reflecting on what the inn keeper had said before they used the candle. “Do you think that Inn k- _ Lotor  _ was after you for the same reason? Was he one of the people from before?” 

Using both hands, Keith began to rub vigorously at his hair hoping it wouldn’t come out poofy like it always did. A gentle touch stopped his movements. Lance stood before him with a soft look on his face. “I know you care. You may be one of the sweetest humans I've ever known. Who can say if Lotor was involved with my sister’s death. She fell centuries ago.”

Keith huffed out in response. He ducked his face, hoping to hide his embarrassment. “I don't think many people would agree with you about me,” he breathed out tightly. 

Laughing, Lance took over drying Keith's hair, using gentle movements.

“I’m sure they just haven’t gotten a chance to get to know you.” Lance assured.

Not knowing how to respond, Keith accepted Lance’s help quietly. A few moments passed before Lance spoke again, softly. “I am sorry that I worried you.” 

“It’s okay. You would’ve ended up in the same situation anyways if you stuck with me...Hunk and I did arrive at the same Inn as you after all.” 

Lance chuckled. “That's true.” His face falling.

Keith frowned, reaching up and grasping Lance’s wrist. “Hey...I am sorry about your sister. I-we won’t let anyone get your heart.” 

Lance searched Keith's face for a moment, bringing a hand down to cup his jaw gently before giving him a sad smile. “Thank you.” The sadness transformed into mischief and before Keith could respond, Lance was using both hands to rub the towel vigorously into Keith's hair, laughing. “But I think I’ll be just fine.”

◈

It seemed like months had passed between when the two young men initially emerged on the deck and now. When they emerged in their fresh dry clothes, Hunk had wrapped them both up in a tight hug before dragging them off to meet the crew that had nursed him back to health while they were knocked out cold. 

“It was just a precaution.” the captain had said in reference to the electrified nets over dinner that night. “You could’ve been pirates!” 

They had been shown to guest quarters near the captain’s own and told they were free to go where they pleased and help out wherever they could as the vessel traveled on. There was no discussion of them leaving, just an open invitation to travel with the crew as long as they wished since the captain enjoyed entertaining guests.

The following weeks were filled with more than Keith could ever have expected from traveling with the ‘world renowned Lightning Harvesters and Captain Shakespeare’ (definitely  _ not _ pirates according to the crew mates even though Iverson did look to be a bit on the rough side). ‘The Castle’ ship, as Coran referred to it, functioned with an inflated balloon rather than sails when the skies were clear. They spent weeks traveling from port to port selling the recently harvested bolts. It appeared that The Castle and its crew were well known throughout the realm of Stormhold due to the rarity of the captain’s wares, his ability to trade with the tricky merchants (the Unalus) and the eccentric manner in which the captain presented different plays at each port they visited, inviting the merchants they traded with and locals alike to come watch. 

The plays usually consisted of the captain performing as a one man show. Occasionally the entirety of the crew participated in a performance under threat of Iverson’s wrath. Keith, Hunk and Lance were no exception as new additions to the ship's family during these instances, much to their chagrin. The crew had welcomed the three young men onboard like they had always been there. Hunk immediately found his place in the kitchen and decided he would stay since the current cook was looking to retire. 

Lance spent the days moving among the crew with grace, asking questions about what their different jobs were, how different things on the vessel worked and about any other thing that caught his fancy. Everyone he interacted with responded enthusiastically. The captain took a certain fondness to him, showing him his collection of instruments and even spending hours showing Lance how to play whichever ones intrigued him the most. They even sat listening to a music box frequently, the captain had amassed quite a collection from his travels and he enjoyed showing Lance different dances from the different regions. Lance was delighted by it all.

Keith, for the most part, wasn’t used to being in a place where he wasn’t being treated with outright hostility at almost all times. He spent the first week or so being standoffish, but soon enough, he too found his place. 

At first, Iverson seemed standoffish and unhappy with the additional traveling companions, he seemed to loosen up after the first week or so. He gruffly approached Keith one day with two broadswords, requesting a sparring partner since the captain was otherwise preoccupied. Despite having no practice or skill with a sword, Keith found he was a quick learner. Soon the sparring practices, which were at first mostly spent teaching Keith stances and how to hold a sword without dropping it, turned into actual sparring matches. On the sidelines, Lance and Hunk leaned against the banisters of the deck to gamble on the outcome with the crew and frequently heckled Keith and Iverson as they sparred. It was frankly annoying and one day Keith had enough,

“If you have so much to say about my sword fighting, why don't you come show me how it’s done yourself!” He shouted at Lance. This was how Lance proved himself to be just as fast a learner as Keith. The daily sparring sessions increased its party by one and soon the young men's stamina far outmatched Iversons and he was forced to judge and oversee their practices more than he participated in them. 

On a particularly clear night with the stars shining above, Coran suggested a break from sword practice. Sauntering over to where Hunk leaned against a banister, Keith swiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Grinning, he joined Hunk, gratefully taking the mug of water handed to him.

“Thanks”

Chuckling Hunk turned to survey the crew as they rushed around to set up a makeshift dance hall while Keith took a long swig of the water. “Lance sure is keeping you on your feet”

“Yeah.” Keith grinned. Lance had almost knocked Keith flat on his back earlier, distracting him with a confident smirk and look that brought the heat back to Keiths cheeks at the mere memory. 

Smiling knowingly, Hunk elbowed Keith good naturedly, causing Keith to blush more.

For weeks now Keith had been letting himself open up a bit more to the star and trying to get the star to open up as well. He wasn’t sure at first how to approach him to discuss the vague references Lance had made their first night onboard. Lance seemed so far out of reach. 

Here on the ship, Keith wasn’t the boy that no one knew or cared about like in Wall. He had a name that wasn’t a curse. In all 19 years of his life, this was the first stretch of time Keith felt comfortable and free since early childhood. The only aggression he received was from Lance when they sparred and it was all good natured jabbing. Honestly, since the first night on board when Coran (they were allowed to drop the formality of ‘Captain’ two weeks in) ‘interrogated’ them, Keith had only received kindness and acceptance. The crew treated him like he was just another guy. They didn’t care about the color of his eyes or his past. Stormhold seemed a good fit for Keith, where the oddities of magic were as normal as everything else. 

Still, he and Lance kept the secret of Lance’s being a star. They reserved any mention of it for hushed conversations late at night after the crew went to sleep. The conversations began when Keith first noticed the star sneaking through the cabin hall their first night on board. It took until the third or fourth night that Keith got the courage to follow the star up to the deck. He was surprised when he found the easy going young man crying silently and staring into the sky. The star wouldn’t answer why he was crying so Keith decided he would just sit with him, hoping his presence could somehow bring comfort to the other man, missing the smile he graced them all with during the day. 

As time passed on, the space between the two men had decreased as Keith sat with the star, silently watching the night sky. On the first night, when Keith tried his luck again to pull answers from Lance, Keith started by talking about himself, something he’d never had a reason to do before. Lance had reached for Keith's hand and held it as they sat looking up at the night sky above, brighter for their closeness to it. Keith held on as if to tether Lance and his attention to the Earth, squeezing it whenever he spoke to get those blue eyes to turn towards him. He was afraid to admit it but he was concerned with how quiet Lance got at night when the crew wasn’t around. He was too afraid to ask. Afraid to push a Lance that seemed so still and silent. Beautiful like the stars that shone above. Keith took solace that, even if he wasn't speaking, Lance was still reaching out. 

It was Keith's face next that Lance touched as Keith recounted his life at Wall, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Lance’s hand released Keith’s to gently caress his cheek bone. Keith shuddered as he spoke of how he loved his family and that Shiro was the only one that kept Keith living while he was there. Just as Keith was about to let Lance know that whatever adventure Lance had alluded to Keith being on before hadn’t started until he met Lance, Lance’s hand had faltered where it was stroking Keith's cheek, his palm resting on Keiths jawline. 

Sensing that Lance was about to move away, Keith reached up and placed his hand over Lance’s, encouraging the touch, hoping the star hadn’t sensed what he was about to say and was attempting to discourage Keith from saying it. Keith held back anyways, Lance's shoulders rising and heat tinting his ears red in the moonlight as he looked away from Keith's soft gaze. 

That was the first night Lance spoke of himself. He told stories of the different things he had seen from when he had floated in the sky above: romances, wars, modest moments that his siblings ignored but he found fascinating. Their joined hands had fallen between them and Keith entwined their fingers together, enjoying the tempo Lance's fingers strummed against his as he spoke, even if Lance avoided looking at him as he nervously prattled on. Keith soaked up every last word. Occasionally Keith would remember to bring a blanket with him to fend off the evening chill. A blanket that he would find himself asleep under the next morning with Lance pressed up against his side, woken by Hunk’s passing kick and chuckles on his way to prepare breakfast for the crew. Basking in the warmth of the memories, Keith's eyes wandered across the deck to where Lance stood talking animatedly with Coran as they decided on a selection of music for the evening. 

“Well, I'm going to go get some snacks prepared before those two start complaining after dancing an hour straight.” Hunk huffed bemusedly nodding in Lance and Coran’s direction as he left Keith to head to the kitchens.

The tinny sound of music emitted from the corner of the deck as one of the crew began to turn the crank on the music box. Laughing, some of the crew had already paired up and were dancing energetically in some sort of made up waltz that everyone seemed to know. Coran bowed to Lance in an over dramatic gesture. With a slight glow about him, Lance laughed and placed his hand in Coran’s with an equally dramatic flourish only to be swept into the energetic waltz across the deck a moment later. Keith raised his hand to his face, trying to cover his mouth where he felt a grin stretching his face as he chuckled. All the smiling was starting to make his face hurt. Coran swept Lance across the deck a few times in the same energetic waltz they started with. 

Hunk emerged from the kitchens with snacks and joined the crew sitting off to the side sharing stories while the others danced. The crew clearly enjoyed the occasional last minute dances as much as their captain did. Keith watched on as Coran slowed a breathless Lance into a more proper waltz, the others still dancing wildly around them. Lance smirked and quirked an eyebrow up at Coran. Keith felt the heat rise in his cheeks. 

That was the face Lance made when he was about to do something he was incredibly proud of. Lance’s pride was a trait that Keith had found to be incredibly endearing and he couldn't pretend to not be staring as Coran guided Lance through a complicated set of foot work that he had seen the two practice when Iverson had him scrubbing decks to “build character” between sparring practices. 

The seriousness melted off of Lance’s face as Coran stumbled over a passing couple's feet. He threw his head back with glee, laughing at his dance partner. Sheepishly Coran bowed to the other couple then to Lance. Iverson appeared at Coran’s side, placing a hand on the wiry man's waist, asking to cut in if the placement of Coran’s hand on his shoulder was anything to go by. Keith watched as the glowing Lance leaned forward at Coran’s beckoning, a whisper passed behind raised hands and Lance’s glow (which was becoming more of a constant over the past week or so) disappeared. Without realizing he had even moved, Keith found himself standing next to the star, a hand on his elbow. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Keith asked awkwardly in the face of Coran’s bemused expression as Iverson whisked him off into another dance Keith couldn’t dream to copy.  _ What else was he supposed to do in this instance? His body moved before he could even think! _

A flush kissed Lance’s features, dipping his ears in its rosy glow. The small almost unnoticeable freckles on his cheeks were illuminated by the blush. Keith had to fight the urge to brush his fingers across the freckles as Lance just stared at him, a flurry of emotions crossing his face in a confusing array. 

Tilting his head slightly to the side, emphasizing the slight height difference between them, Keith asked “Is that a no?” He began to drop his hand from Lance’s elbow when the star grabbed his hand, still flushed. 

Lance nervously laughed. “No! No it's a yes! Sorry-Let’s dance!” 

“What did Coran say that has you so ….uh?” Keith looked Lance up and down, gently resting his free hand on Lance’s waist as they started to sway to the music in a much calmer dance than those around them.

Lance’s shoulders raised to his ears slightly as they danced. “Nothing much. He uh. He just knows that I’m a star.” 

Lance stumbled as Keith stopped dancing, grip tightening. “What? Are you okay?”

Keith's mind slipped back to when Lance broke down crying during one of their nightly meetings and confessed his fear of being found out. He was scared of dying the way his sister had. How naive he had been with Lotor and his fear of being that way again since the crew seemed so nice.  _ Lotor.  _

“Keith.” Lance pulled Keith out of his thoughts by placing his hands on Keith's face, turning it until purple eyes met blue. The glow had returned, stronger than before. No wonder Coran figured it out...maybe even more of the crew knew-Lance was  _ literally _ glowing more and more lately...Keith wondered how bright the white aura that shone around the tinted curls and golden skin could get before he would be blinded. 

“Keith.” Lance said again fondly, squishing Keith's cheeks together then patting them to get his attention.“Listen. It’s fine. Coran isn’t going to tell anyone. Honestly, everyone here has been so wonderful. I should not have doubted their intentions. None of them would do something so cruel.” 

Keith's brows pinched together as Lance gently tugged him back into a dance. “But..why did you look so upset earlier then?” 

Stiffening slightly, Lance's hand dug into Keith's shoulder, the glow dimming to near non-existence again. “That was about something else-It’s fine. I learned some new steps from Coran. Come. Let me show you, we both know you need all the help you can get!” He smirked up at Keith, eyes flashing as they hid the truth in their depths. 

Allowing Lance to distract him from his concern, Keith turned his attention to the steps he was supposed to be learning. Letting go of his wish to ask more questions was something Keith had gotten used to where Lance was involved. Too many times had Lance slackened his hand in Keith’s own or pulled away entirely when Keith pushed too far before. Ignoring his feelings of unease, Keith followed the steps as instructed, enjoying the moment as Lance’s glow returned. If he held Lance a little closer as they moved across the deck as the night went on well...who would notice?

◈◈◈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do promise I will try to be better at responding to peoples comments, it means a lot to me to see the kudos and comments <3 T_T <3 thank you all for reading


	5. Collisions Last but Only a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE! THANK U TO THE DREAM TEAM HELPING ME WRITE BITTER AND ALANNA! I got super distracted when trying to write this chapter by Julie and the Phantoms (which is an absolutely fun show and I rec it to everyone the songs are constantly stuck in my head....also watch Kipo if you havent yet...also very good) completely distracted me as well as Finding Ohana. There are just a lot of distracting shows..OH MY GOSH AND THE CARMEN SAN DIEGO SHOW so good. just. yeah. I couldnt focus I was binge watching all those things :D

◈◈◈

* * *

“Put out the light, and then put out the light” - Othello

_ William Shakespeare _

* * *

_ The cart rocked as Lotor took a turn too fast, determined to reach the settlement near the wall. After those two  _ oafs  _ blundered into his trap and stole away his star, he was left with few options. Taking their discarded cart and horses, he set off, using his rune stones as a guide. As he traveled, he grew increasingly frustrated with his lack of progress. The runes were dragging him in every direction to the point of uselessness. He had no choice but to contact his mother and her displeasure was palpable to state the least…  _

_ The star was in the air, untrackable by runes. Having visited the last port the vessel carrying the star had gone, Lotor was able to determine where next it would land...if only he were fast enough...his magic was beginning to wear thin.  _

_ Ahead he saw a thin trail of smoke rising beyond one of the many hills the rough dirt road wound through.  _ A camp? _ He thought...perhaps he could charm his way into a free meal.  _

_ Slowing the cart, Lotor directed the horses off of the road. A little ways away was a small bright yellow caravan parked next to a small campfire with an old man stooped beside it, turning a spit. The magical ability radiating from him was one that Lotor recognized from an encounter in the previous century…a relatively skilled Unalu yet still low ranking.  _

_ “Greetings!” Lotor raised his hand in a kind gesture as he approached. The Unalu raised his own hand sharply and the large raven that sat alert on a perch at the front of the caravan swooped down at the signal. As it approached,the bird transformed into a woman. She ran forward only to come to a stop with a dagger at Lotor’s throat. Narrowing his eyes, Lotor made no effort to move. The Unalu got to his feet and approached. “Well, what can I do for you sir? As you see I am well guarded so do not think to steal from me.”  _

_ Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Lotor summoned a small green flame to the palm of his hand. “I mean you no harm, good sir. I only wish to share in your meal. I have traveled long and far and was hoping for a respite with similar company.”  _

_ Huffing his acknowledgment, the Unalu snapped his fingers and the fierce woman walked back to the caravan. She eyed Lotor suspiciously as she was transformed back into a raven, resuming look out from her perch. _

_ Sitting, Lotor accepted a plate and a mug from the Unalu. They ate and drank in silence for a few moments before the Unalu spoke. “So...where are you off to on this grand journey of yours?”  _

_ Lotor smirked as he took another sip of water, “ I am off to find a fallen star. He escaped my grasp thus far but not again.”  _

_ Grinning, the Unalu rubbed his hands together. “Ohohohohohoho a fallen star eh? What good news you bring me. That heart will sell well for sure! Maybe I can keep some for myself…”  _

_ Lotor squinted down at his water. There is no way he would have shared that information...Unless…”You…..You have drugged me, filthy Unalu. Do you not know who I am?”  _

_ The unalu startled and sat back, squinting his aging eyes to see only to widen them in horror. “L-Lotor!” He fell to his knees, eyes wild. “My liege, forgive me! I did not kno-”  _

_ Throwing his dish to the ground, Lotor stood, rage boiling through him. The raven cawed, her wings moving erratically. _

_ “You.” He raised a hand and called upon his magic, engulfing the Unalu in sickly green light. “You shall not see the star. You will not hear him. You will not speak to him. You will not touch him, nor shall you feel his presence. Pray we never meet again, my temper will not likely be forgotten.”  _

_ Turning back to his transport, Lotor stalked away from the dazed Unalu. He would find the star and its heart would be his. _

* * *

◈

It was tradition for dinner to be held in the captain's quarters the night before they docked at a new port. Keith sat across from Lance, seemingly lost in thought as always while listening to Coran talk about the merchants they were to meet. Lance was tempted to fling food at him in an attempt to get Keith's attention. _Anything_ _for those eyes on him._

But he restrained himself. 

He knew better.

Keith had Shiro, the man he left behind at Wall. Lance could enjoy Keith’s attention for now, but he knew where Keith’s heart lay. It was warmed by the hearth of another's affections. With great certainty, Lance had found himself in a love story. Just as he had wished, it was grand and romantic. He, however, was not the leading man. Instead, he found himself in the same position as many others he had watched over before; the odd one out. Overlooked. Unwanted. Pining for the beautiful boy that sat across from him. 

It was safe to say that over their travels with Coran, Lance found himself unable to stop his growing attraction towards Keith. Luckily for Lance, it seemed that Keith was oblivious to Lance’s feelings given the way he joked around and bickered during the day and his kindness towards Lance at night. There was no way for Keith to know that his casual touches meant so much more to Lance than Keith intended. He would probably stop if he did know...

It was amazing how Keith grounded Lance in his most vulnerable moments. When he felt himself longing for his home. When he missed the siblings he could no longer sense. Through it all, Keith's hand in his kept Lance tethered. 

It almost scared him how strong Keith’s hold on him was. At the same time, Lance was grateful. Despite their rough start, Keith had been kind to him, protected him, comforted him. Was it really so surprising that Lance had fallen for him? Still, Lance pushed his feelings down. Keith wasn’t after his heart.

A feeling of dread crept over Lance as he stared at his plate. The previous night replaying in his mind. He had been having a wonderful time up until when Coran ended their dance.

Coran had made it very clear he knew what Lance really was, he had told him as much. Coran also assured Lance no one on the ship would do anything to risk Lance’s safety. Lance believed him. He worried though, if it were so obvious to the crew, how could Lance possibly survive in this world that otherwise seemed hell bent on his end…. 

* * *

_ “You are glowing so beautifully right nowson,” Coran smiled at Lance as he leaned in to whisper, “ I think we both know what has brought your glow back.” He glanced over Lance’s shoulder, to Keith.  _

_ “Keep in mind that those who make a match with their swords often make a fine couple when dancing.” He smirked as he leaned back with a twinkle in his eye. “Much like myself and Iverson. Goodluck lad, although I don't think you’ll need it.” Coran had said before Keith stepped in.  _

* * *

_ Lance was mortified.  _

If Coran could tell then did Keith know? Was Keith just pitying him for harbouring feelings that could never be returned? Is that why Keith was so nice to him? Did he feel some sort of responsibility for Lance’s pathetic unrequited love? 

The loud clank of Keith dropping his silverware brought Lance out of his thoughts and back into the moment. Luckily it seemed his lapse in attention went unnoticed. 

“Did you say the marketplace near Wall?” Keith asked, his eyes wide as he clenched his hands into fists. 

A sinking feeling filled Lance’s chest as Coran nodded enthusiastically,

“That I did my boy! This marketplace is right near the edge of Stormhold, bordering the wall. It is a well known and traveled trading post. We will have much to do once we arrive! The usuals have been invited to the dock for dinner. I plan to put on my version of  _ Othello _ , it's an old favorite of mine from when I was a youngster. I will be playing Desdemona of course and Ive-“ 

“Coran,” Keith interrupted with a strained tone. “I am so sorry,” he swallowed. “But I don't think we can help with the play tomorrow.”

_ We? _ Lance thought as he waited for Keith to continue. Keith was from Wall. Shiro was there. Keith was going to leave.  _ Is he taking me with him? _

Coran frowned and set down his utensils. “Why’s that my boy? Are you feeling unwell?”

Keith smirked ruefully. “No, everything’s fine. It's just that before we met you I was on my way to Wall. I grew up there. I need to head back before I can continue on.” 

Lance chewed his lower lip, slowly cutting his remaining food into smaller portions as a low buzzing filled his ears. The noise blocked out Keith’s voice as he explained his initial quest to Coran while Lance’s thoughts swirled around. 

Shiro will be so happy to see Keith again. The ‘long time adventurer’ returning home after leaving suddenly so many weeks ago. No doubt Shiro was ridden with worry. Why wouldn’t he be? Keith was a beautiful man and his heart was brimming with kindness. Lance couldn't imagine anyone wanting to let go of someone like Keith. If he were in Shiro’s position, he would be desperate to find out what happened to his love that mysteriously vanished. Maybe even send out a search party? Hopefully Shiro would still be in Wall and not on his own adventure when Keith got there so that they could reunite. 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Lance did his best to try to force the image of Keith with another man from his mind.  _ Was he really this horrible of a friend that he couldn’t push his own feelings aside?  _ Maybe Lance wouldn’t have to witness this though. This wasn't like before. Lance was on Earth now. He didn't  _ have _ to watch this story play out. He could ignore it. Forge his own way. He could stay behind and cry on Coran’s shoulder. He could put on a strong face and say goodbye to his closest friend; the first and only man he ever loved. He could do it. Just act the part like in one of Coran’s plays. He would be safe on the ship. Hunk would be here and they were good friends now as well, he spent almost as much time with him as he did with Keith. Lance wouldn't be lonely. He would be happy. Let Keith go find his happiness. Lance was fine. Totally fine. 

“-ance. Lance!” 

Something hit Lance’s leg under the table, reminding him that there was a conversation going on. Lance flushed, glancing up at the other two men, realizing he had been attempting to saw through his plate. Keith's brows were furrowed in that adorable way that said he was concerned. 

“Are you alright?” Keith asked again. Swallowing down his feelings, Lance nodded.

“Yeah! I’m great.” He winced at the obvious pitch of his own voice.  _ Gods.  _ Setting down his utensils, Lance switched to twisting the napkin in his lap, attempting to hide his flustered state. 

“...Okay.” Keith continued, exchanging a worried look with Coran. “So, what I was saying before, Lance, are you going to come with me? I sort of assumed you would...but I completely understand if you would rather stay here.” 

Coran nodded. “Of course you are both welcome to stay here for however long you wish and the offer will always be open. After your quest is complete, you are more than welcome to return to travel among our company!” He smiled reassuringly at Lance. 

Looking up through his lashes, Lance glanced at Keith across the table. Keith’s leg that he used to nudge Lance earlier hadn’t moved. The hopeful nervous look on Keith's face was enough to have Lance’s resolve crumble. Of course, Keith wouldn’t want to travel alone to Wall. He would need a second if he got into any trouble (which seemed likely based on the stories of Wall he told Lance). Lance would go with Keith. They'd spent weeks training together and they fought as smoothly together as they danced. He would defend Keith with his life, protect him just as Keith had done for him.. All of this….so that Keith could be happy with the man he loved. It was the honorable thing to do if Lance truly did love Keith. 

Giving a reassuring smile to Keith, Lance nodded. “We make a good team. Thank you Coran for the offer, but I’m going with Keith. ” 

Keith’s leg remained pressed to Lance’s during the remainder of the meal. Lance tuned out the rest of the conversation as the blinding smile Keith gave him burned itself into his memories forever. This was why he was going. To ensure that smile never faded. 

◈

This was the first time Lance found himself saying goodbye to family of his own volition. Tears swam in his eyes as Hunk did his best to absorb Lance into himself through the sheer force of his hug. Gasping for breath, Lance patted Hunk on the back.

“There, there, big guy,” he wheezed. “ I’ll definitely see you again! Don't cry man, you’re gonna make me cry!” 

Hunk dropped Lance back to the ground where they stood waiting at the bottom of the dock and rubbed at his eyes.

“I know, I’m just gonna miss you both so much. We started this journey together, ya know?” He sniffled. 

Lance gave him a watery smile and patted the other man gently on the shoulder. “Yeah bud, but this won't be the last time we see each other! This isn't the end of our journey together” 

Hunk grinned and nodded. “Definitely! I’ll learn a whole bunch of new recipes so the next time we all meet I can throw a big feast for you, Keith and hopefully his family!” 

Lance tried not to flinch at the reference to Keith's family. Did Keith tell Hunk about Shiro? When he says family….does that mean Keith is actually engaged and not just courting Shiro? Laughing to cover his reaction Lance smacked Hunk on the shoulder. “Looking forward to it! But make Keith's plate extra spicy, just for old times sake.” 

The two dissolved into giggles over the memory of Keith choking on a particularly spicy recipe Hunk made a few weeks ago. As Lance straightened up from holding his stomach in laughter, he could see Coran and Keith talking at the top of the dock. Keith nodded in response to something Coran said and made his way down the planks with a soft smile. Having said goodbye to Coran earlier, Lance waved to the older man then tightened his pack's straps as Keith and Hunk exchanged a final farewell. 

“You ready?” Keith asked, appearing at Lance's side as Hunk made his way back up to the ship.  _ Oh man, he’s definitely crying again. _

“Are  _ you _ ready?” Lance retorted, spinning on his heels and beginning to walk away from the dock. With a chuckle, Keith strode forward and matched Lance’s pace. 

“More than you know.” 

◈

It had been about an hour since they left their new family behind on the Castle. Keith had been humming responses to Lance’s stream of questions about the differences of Stormhold and the world on the other side of the wall. At some point, Keith slipped his hand into Lance’s. Lance thought it was probably to keep them walking at a regular pace,, since he found himself pausing when Keith provided shocking answers. Like, there were no flying ships on the other side of the wall apparently. Which was crazy, because ‘how on earth do people travel long distances Keith?!’. 

In response Keith grabbed his hand, tugging him along, and then never let go, snickering that they just took their time. Now, Keith was using that same hand to drag lance off of the road. 

He could've sworn his arm had been dislocated with the amount of force Keith used when they heard the sound of jovial voices on the road ahead. With a stumble, Lance fell into the underbrush after Keith, shielded from the sharp branches by Keith’s body. Once sure they were far enough into the underbrush to not be seen, Keith pulled Lance down to the ground under him. He ignored all of Lance’s muttered complaints and jabs at Keith for being so rough. 

Keith held a finger up to his lips as the voices got closer before placing both hands on either side of Lance's head, shielding him from sight. Trying to be still and match Keith's silence, Lance swallowed down the squirming feeling he got from being caged in. Ignoring the heat in his cheeks, Lance turned his head and looked up. Keith loomed above, his violet eyes piercing into Lance from behind the stray strands of hair that fell from their home over Keith's shoulder. Keith's lips pulled into a soft and subtle smile as he gazed down. The heat increased until Lance was sure his face was as red as one of Hunk’s cherry pies. Lance swatted at Keith’s upper arm, hissing out a “ _ What?!” _ , hoping to distract from the flush in his cheeks as they burned under the other man's attention. He tried to turn his face back to the side, bracing his hands on Keiths upper arms as if to put some space between them, but he didn't want that... 

The voices grew louder, passing by their hiding spot. Closing his eyes, Lance turned his face as far into the Earth as he could. His heartbeat thudding. Their shallow breaths were the only thing he could hear. Lance startled when he felt a gentle touch on the side of his face. 

Turning to look at Keith again, he saw Keith’s hand pull back and falter. Fondness coursed through his blood like white hot fire. Lance smirked, cheeks still tinged with the burn of a blush as he slid his hand down Keith’s arm to his outstretched wrist. Tilting his head to the side, Lance let out a soft hum in question as Keith leaned over him more, his hand returning to touch Lance’s face, gently cradling it.

Lance gasped, his heart seizing, as Keith closed the gap between them, tilting Lance’s face up. Keith's hair tickled Lance’s face leaving him torn between getting lost in the hues of Keith's eyes or shutting his own because he couldn't deal with how close Keith was now. A breath fanned out across his lips and Lance trembled, grip tightening on Keiths wrist and arm. 

His eyes fluttered closed. 

A guffaw from a traveler broke the moment. Lance’s eyes shot open as the last of the group walked past their hiding spot. Keith huffed out a breath, resting his forehead gently on Lance’s before sitting back on his knees, half straddling Lance. Trying to calm his racing heart, Lance placed his hand against his own chest.

“Now we won’t be enticed to head back to Coran’s with that troupe.” Keith smirked and stood up, offering Lance a hand. It took a moment for Lance to get it together.  _ What just happened?! ‘ _

Taking Keith's hand he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Together, they made their way back to the road and headed on towards their destination in relative silence. After a few minutes, Keith began to whistle, his hands in his pockets. Lance found himself lagging a bit behind, speechless and ashamed.  _ How could he possibly have thought Keith was about to kiss him _ . What must Keith think of him now….probably added another note to his list of moments Lance was obvious with his emotions. 

Throwing his head back with a sigh, Lance trudged after Keith, watching the clouds above and wondering how he was going to survive this journey. Sure, witches were scary and after his heart, but Keith already had it and that was almost just as terrifying.

◈

After another hour or so they had to stop and rest. Their silence had returned to friendly banter and then turned into more annoyed bickering as the day grew hot around them. The heat drove them to their current position; resting in the shade on the slope of a hill next to a stone bridge. Keith passed Lance a flask and he drank thankfully. He missed the ease of travel on the Castle where he could retreat below deck to avoid the midday sun, maybe sneak in a nap. Thankfully due to his sword training with Keith and Iverson, Lance found himself able to keep up with Keith as they walked, his stamina greatly improved. Not once did he have to ask Keith to carry him, not that he would _ dare _ further humiliate himself at this point. 

The sound of hooves and the creak of wheels on the dirt road above pulled them out of their daze. Keith glanced over at Lance before offering a small smile and patting him on the knee. 

”Sounds like they are heading in the right direction. You sit tight, I’ll find out if they’ll give us a ride.” 

Rolling his eyes Lance hoisted himself up and followed Keith up to the road “yeah right, like I'm letting you talk to a stranger on your own.” 

Keith glowered over his shoulder as he waved at the approaching bright yellow caravan, “ I think I can handle myself thanks.” 

Lance crossed his arms and smirked, “That’s not what you were saying last time Iverson and I teamed up against you in practice. How can you be so sure you can handle yourself? What if there’s a troop of bandits in that caravan?” 

“Fine. Point taken” Keith grit out as the caravan started to slow. Satisfaction crept over Lance at the flush rising up the back of Keiths neck.  _ There. Now he wasn't the only one to have suffered some humiliation today. _

The wiry old man that drove the caravan looked Keith and Lance over as he pulled his horses to a full stop just in front of them. 

“Why, by the stars above, have you stopped me? There better not be a toll for this bridge, I told that old bag of meat I wouldn't be paying him any more tolls ” The old man said, glowering at Keith. 

Keith bristled at the man's tone. Resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder Lance smiled, leaning forward “No sir, we are just hoping to catch a ride back to the market near Wall”

Completely ignoring Lance the man sneered “What, are you unable to speak? I addressed you didnt I?  _ Is there  _ or  _ isn't there  _ a toll?” A raven sitting on a perch above the man's shoulder shuffled its feathers as he spoke. 

“Rude.” Lance muttered, hanging back, glaring at the old man and eyeing the bird suspiciously. Keith held up two placating hands “Sorry, there is no toll. Just looking for a ride if you are headed near Wall.” 

The bird cocked its head at Keith and Lance in consideration. It let out a single loud caw. It’s gaze made Lance even more uncomfortable than he was from the hot sun. The old man's eyes lit up, fixated on Keiths wrist. Spritely he climbed down from his seat and waddled over to Keith, looking him over. Keith stiffened and looked to Lance, who shrugged.  _ The man only wanted to talk to Keith apparently.  _ Lance of course would jump in and help if he needed to but for some reason the old man didn’t seem to be paying him any attention, even when Lance jangled the sword at his side loudly in an attempt to be intimidating. He sighed loudly “can we just get a yes or a no?” 

True to form, the old man totally ignored Lance, adding to the annoyance that was already fizzling under his skin. 

The man tutted and stepped back as Keith rested a hand warily on his own sword. “No need for that. I can give you a ride boy, in return for that bracelet you are wearing.” 

Lance elbowed Keith and muttered “safe passage, Keith, not just a ride” 

Keith nodded “alright, as long as you promise safe passage.” 

The man held his hands out on either side placatingly, “of course. I give you my word I will safely deliver you to the market near Wall in the exact shape you are currently”

“Great, thank you.” 

Lance watched as Keith unwound the bracelet from his arm and handed it over to the older man. Once the bracelet was in his grasp the old man cackled and reached into his pocket. Before Lance could pull Keith out of the way, the man withdrew a handful of powder and threw it over Keith. The second the cloud of blue dust engulfed Keith, he began to shrink. Lance watched on in horror as Keith was transformed into a mouse. 

“That’ll do young man. Someone stole this from me a long time ago, best it's back in my hands don't you agree?” the man said, dangling Keith by the tail and heading to the back of the caravan. 

“...how  _ DARE  _ you! Turn him back at once!” Lance shouted as he ran at the man.

Just as he was about to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders, forcing him to drop Keith, Lance met some sort of invisible resistance. He shouted in frustration, pounding his arms against the barrier. “GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. FRIEND!” each word was punctuated with a blow that never met its target. 

Panting in frustration Lance relented his attack, shooting a glare at the raven as it flapped its wings, cawing like it wanted to join in the excitement. Stomping after the old man Lance leaned against the now open door, resigned to his inability to do anything about the current situation. He watched as the man dropped Keith into a cage, locking it before he turned back to exit.

“ I guess you won't mind if I tag along, seeing as you really can't see or hear me and I apparently can’t kill you”, Lance grumbled as he pulled himself up into the caravan after the man hopped out. The door swung shut behind him with a loud clunk as the bar on the other side lowered, effectively locking them in.

“I  _ told you _ you couldn't handle it yourself “ Lance groaned, sinking to the floor next to the cage holding mouse Keith. 

With a jerk the caravan started forward. Burying his face in his hands Lance took a few deep breaths. This was fine. Totally fine. Keith was alive at least. But now he was a mouse... Would he always be a mouse? Maybe Lance could find another witch...because that's what this old man was...wasn't he?  _ Like Lotor…  _ A shiver ran down Lance’s spine. He could think about that later. First he needed to get Keith and himself out. They were so close to getting Keith home. There's no way Lance is going to let Keith become bird food. A squeak drew his attention to the cage where mouse Keith sat curled up against the bars of the small wooden cage. 

Unfurling himself, Lance scooted himself around so he was facing the cage. “Okay Keith, we are alive. So that's one thing. I guess when we get to the market place I will have to just grab you and run. Are you okay? There wasn’t any blood…” Mouse Keith stared up at him unblinkingly, those beady black eyes portraying no emotion. 

“Err..right...you’re a mouse now...can you even understand me?” Lance leaned forward, trying to see if there were any ‘Keith’ like tells to the small field mouse.

The mouse twitched its nose in a very un-’Keith’ like manner. 

Sighing Lance squinted his eyes “Okay Keithy boy, if you can understand me I’m going to need you to give me a sign.”

The mouse didn’t move. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Lance scrunched his eyes closed in frustration,“How abouuuut if you understand me, you go to the other side of the cage, and if you dont you just stay where you are like a dumb mouse that is scared out of its wits.” 

He kept his eyes closed for a few moments longer than necessary to give Keith a chance to prove that he did indeed understand Lance. 

The mouse was in the same place. 

“Well. This is just great. I’m talking to a mouse. Keith. This is so ridiculous. You are going to be so mad when we figure out how to turn you back. I’ll probably have to stop you from becoming a murderer... Oh my gods...what if we can’t turn you back!” 

Panic bloomed in Lance’s chest at the thought of turning up at Shiro’s doorstep with a mouse instead of his betrothed. 

“ Oh my gods Keith, Shiro is going to think I’m crazy if I show up with a mouse instead of you. I'm just a stranger. He’s going to think I am insane. OR even worse, he will believe me but think  _ I’m _ the witch that turned you into a mouse! Your town will burn me to death! I’ve seen it with my own eyes! Humans used to do it all the time! From what you've told me those people wouldn't hesitate to kill me! We have to turn you back!” The mouse rustled in the cage as the caravan went over what must've been a rock in the road. A box full of colored scarves fell over, spilling out on the floor. As he shoved them back in their box, Lance laughed to himself. 

“See Keith. I know if you could understand me right now you would get mad at me for apologizing again, but it’s my fault you got turned into a mouse. I should’ve just fought the old man immediately. He’s got that bird out there, super creepy. Should’ve known he couldn’t be trusted. I guess there’s no use worrying about that other stuff, I’m just as trapped in here as you are in that cage.” sighing he put the box back where it was before sitting with his back up against the planked wall of the caravan, looking at mouse Keith. 

“You know...I always wanted to come to Earth.”Letting out a laugh he leaned back to look at the baubles swinging from the ceiling. “I know I complained a lot about being here at first but that was mostly because of that nasty burn” he toyed with the hilt of the knife he always kept under his waistband. His first earthly keepsake. 

“There were so many great adventures I witnessed. So many romances. I was envious… I always wanted a story like that. You humans get to experience so much.  _ Be _ so much. I’m just a star. I don’t get to experience much of anything.. _ be _ much of anything. Just watch.” 

He looked down as a flush burned up his ears, “I don’t know if I ever told you, it’s super embarrassing- I thought maybe I had a shot at a story of my own before. Lotor was so charming-” rubbing his face in his hands Lance looked at the mouse that was obviously not paying attention as it nibbled on a piece of straw. “Obviously I know now he is a scary witch that was just after me so he could get my heart…” He cringed and wrapped his arms around himself at the thought. “At Least we know my heart is safe from him in one way, since you have my whole heart now Keith. You might know it already, which is probably why you are so nice to me, you feel bad for me and I get that. Pathetic star boy who is so naive to fall for a guy at first sight. Meaning you...not Lotor, in case that's confusing. Which ‘ _ of course this is confusing Lance, I’m a mouse right now _ ’ ugh. Anyways. I know that's not a story for me either. You have a family. You have Shiro. You have  _ home _ . I know you can't understand me but I promise I’ll stop getting in the way of your adventure. I will protect you, Keith.”

◈

A sharp pain woke Lance from his slumber. His neck was sore from where it was crooked against his shoulder as he slept slumped against the caravan wall. The same box of scarves he had picked up earlier had fallen and hit him when the caravan came to a stop. The sound of voices and hooves across stone pavers racketed around as Lance blinked his way back into full awareness. 

Sitting upright in alarm, Lance turned to the cage where Keith the mouse was already awake and staring with its beady eyes at him. “Keith!” 

The caravan jolted as the old man flung the back door open and clambered in. Once again he acted as if Lance didn’t exist, even going so far as to trip over his feet as he made his way into the back. Hovering behind the man's shoulder, Lance watched as unlocked the cage and pulled Keith out, dangling him in front of his face. 

“Now now little guy. This old Unalu kept his word. You got safe passage.” 

Lance followed the Unalu(?) out of the caravan into the abandoned side street of a busy market place. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out more powder. This time he sprinkled red dust over mouse Keith then stepped back, setting him on the ground. A moment later Keith appeared on the ground, restored to his glorious human form.

“KEITH!” Lance scrambled to see if Keith was alright, kneeling beside him. Keith stirred, looking up, “...Lance?” 

Brushing the strands of hair out of Keith's face, Lance nodded “I’m here.” 

Keith's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then with a sudden movement he surged upwards, his hand on his sword, half drawing it. A glare etched into his features as he made to launch himself at the Unalu “Y-you!” 

The moment his weight shifted to his feet, Keith collapsed to the ground again. The raven started to make a racket. Laughing, the Unalu walked past the young men and banged on the caravan “Hush you! He’s fine. I told him I’d bring him here safely and in his own form. I didn't say I would keep him in his own form the whole time though.” 

As the Unalu drove the caravan away Lance returned his gaze to Keith who lay groaning on the ground. “Alright Keith. Sounds like you’ll be okay...let's find somewhere you can rest for a bit.” 

With a grunt, he hoisted Keith up in his arms, cradling him to his chest where Keith fit perfectly. Ignoring the puffs of breath against his exposed skin, Lance set out in search of an inn, hopefully not run by a witch this time.

◈◈◈

* * *

(I haven't figured out how to insert images into notes yet but this. is. hilarious. thank you Alanna for sharing it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I planned out this chapter I had a lot more stuff I wanted to write but ugh then it got so long with like only half the stuff I planned soooooo we are having more chapters (Im sorry that I havent put a chapter count in, I probably wont until Im writing the final chapter and I know for sure its the final chapter) pray to the gods for my sanity. Shout out to my friend Para for always aggressively supporting me and who is now reading this fic so THANK YOU SO MUCH I APPRECIATE YOU <3 I HOPE YOU ENJOY


End file.
